Esposados
by FlasheadaaaH
Summary: ¿A quien se le ocurrio esta idea? ¿Vivir juntos? ¿Kagome e Inuyasha? y ensima de todo... ¿esposados? Es una mala idea..
1. Esposados

_ Y aca otra loca idea mia, no se de donde salio.. ah si, de la cosa a que llaman **cerebro** oh si.. como sea, esta dia se me ocurrio cuando, em. como explicarles... me paso a mi y listo, pero sin el romance que llegara mas adelante, Por cierto... Lean despues les diogo.. _

**Barnie y sus amigos... digo... Inuyasha y sus amigos no me pertenecen... (o si?) ejem, mejor los dejo de joder con esto... lean.. :)**

**Cáp. 1: El plan...**

_-pero¡tú tuviste la culpa de que nos mandaran a los dos a retención! –objeto una muchacha de cabello azabache. _

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú coquetees con el hijo de la directora –dijo con despreocupación un muchacho de cabello largo y plateado.

-¡Pero no hacia falta que me pegaras con la cartuchera por la cabeza! –estallo la morocha acercándose amenazadoramente al peliplateado. 

_-Era para avisarte y despertarte de ese sueño obsceno que tenias, además, si no te despertaba la directora te vería dormida y te daría un castigo de cien años… -excuso cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de reojo. La morocha apretó sus puños._

_-¡Yo no pienso cosas obscenas! –dijo ofendida, cruzándose de brazos y volteándose, dándole la espalda. _

-¿A no? –Pregunto sarcástico –Kouga, te amo… hazme tuya… -imitaba la voz de la muchacha quien se giro con la boca abierta.

-¡Maldito idiota! –grito con sus fuerzas pegándole por el hombro.

-¡Ey¡Abusiva¡¡Te aprovechas de mí por que sabes que yo no soy capaz de pegar a las mujeres!! Eres una maldita loca –estallo el muchacho. La joven se giro con los labios fruncidos.

-¡Púdrete! –exclamo, quiso hacer dos pasos pero algo la detuvo. Miro su muñeca, que estaba siendo tironeada por algo. Se giro y noto como el miraba su mano asombrado, ella lo imito y…

¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

El joven se tapo los oídos con sus manos, haciendo que por obligación ella se acercara mas a el.

-¡Cállate, loca! –le grito. 

**Tres horas antes… **

dos amigos caminaban tranquilamente hacia la preparatoria. Uno de ellos tenía cabello largo plateado y ojos dorados. Mientras que el otro tenía el cabello corto negro y ojos azabaches. 

-Así que por fin te diste cuenta que te gusta Kagome…

-No me gusta –contradijo el de pelo plateado.

-Dime una buena excusa del por que no…

-Estoy con Kikio y la amo –afirmo.

-No –contradijo el de ojos azabaches –Estas con Kikio por que se parece a Kagome físicamente y como te gusta tanto te imaginas a Kagome en ella –sentencio convencido.

-¿Así? –pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Claro, es obvio…

-Escucha, Miroku…

-No. Escúchame tu Inuyasha, si yo digo que te gusta Kagome es por que así lo es¿Entendiste? –replico serio. Inuyasha suspiro y rolo los ojos.

-Lo que digas…

-------

_-¡Puedo volar! –exclamo emocionada una joven de cabello azabaches. En su rostro tenia una esplendida sonrisa y sus ojos marrones brillaban como los de una niña cuando le dan un regalo. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus pies a causa del vértigo, pero no le importaba, por que ella volaba y no caería._

_Estaba en la terraza de un edificio de treinta pisos. El viento soplaba con violencia y las nubes grises se asomaban por el horizonte, pero a ella no le importaba, ella estaba feliz. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, estaba llegando a la orilla, ya casi llegaba y…_

**-¡Kagome!**

_Sus pies no pararon al escuchar su nombre, y entonces, cuando llego y salto…_

¡PAF!

-aauuu –gimió sobándose la cabeza, se había caído del suelo –Maldito sueño –mascullo molesta.

-¡Kagome llegas tarde! –grito eufórica su madre. Rolo los ojos mientras suspiraba.

-¡¡Siempre dices lo mismo y llego media hora antes!! –le devolvió ella de mal humor.

-¡No¡Esta vez es de verdad¡¡Me quede dormida!! –Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y se arrastro por el suelo hasta el escritorio, agarro su celular y miro la hora…

-------

Sonrió emocionado al ver a su novia acercarse a el. Escucho como su amigo suspiraba y se iba, dejándolo solo, por fin, con su amor.

-Hola mi vida –saludo ella colgándose de su cuello y aplastando su cuerpo con el de el.

-Hola mi amor –devolvió el dulcemente para luego besar sus finos labios pintados con un brillo rosado. Se separaron e Inuyasha pasó un brazo por sus hombros mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Nee… Inuyasha… -la llamo ella con su voz dulce. El la miro -¿Tu y Kagome son buenos amigos? –le pregunto inocentemente. El asintió -¿Y que tan buenos son?

Inuyasha la miro sin entender.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Etto… ¿Ustedes antes fueron novios o algo así? –le pregunto con un toque de celos y molestia. Inuyasha se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que… bueno, cuando ustedes están juntos.. es como si… bueno… yo y tus amigos desapareciéramos y solamente existan ustedes dos, es que… se pelean y… tu al igual que ella no pueden vivir sin estar juntos y eso es…

Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-Somos amigos desde la primaria, y siempre nos molestamos y cuando no estamos peleando es como si fuera extraño, solo eso –aclaro. Kikio asintió y se aferro aun más al costado de su novio.

---------

Miroku suspiro con resignación al ver a la pareja besarse una vez más antes de entrar a la preparatoria. Miro de reojo a la castaña quien miraba su celular constantemente.

-¿Qué pasa Sango? –le pregunto intrigado al verla preocupada. La castaña le sonrió y guardo el celular en su bolsillo trasero.

-Kagome no llega –respondió con un suspiro.

-Se habrá quedado dormida –tranquilizo –Por cierto… ¿Tu opinas lo mismo que yo?

-¿Sobre que? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Sobre Inuyasha y Kagome –contesto.

-Pues… según Kagome lo ve como su hermano y según Inuyasha como su amiga, no se a que pretendes que lleguen… -dijo irónica.

-¿A ser novios?

-No lo se… viven peleando –respondió dudosa.

-eemm… creo que tengo una idea –comento con los ojos azabaches brillosos. La castaña enarco una ceja intrigada.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto. Miroku sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a la castaña…

-----

-¡Mierda! –exclamo esquivando una camioneta que pasaba a toda velocidad por la ruta –Malditos camioneros –mascullo entre dientes. Miro el semáforo y cuando se puso en rojo corrió hasta el otro lado para continuar con su carrera hasta la preparatoria.

Choco con un par de personas, pero aun así no se detuvo a mirar si estaban lastimados, o algo por el estilo. Trago saliva mientras sentía que sus piernas no daban más, las sentía como adormecidas, pero no pararía, además, solamente faltaban dos cuadras…

-------

-Que raro Kagome… -murmuro Kikio preocupada. Inuyasha la miro de reojo –Siempre sabe llegar temprano… -continuo.

-Se habrá quedado dormida, no te preocupes por esa mocosa –dijo el tranquilamente. Kikio lo miro con reproche -¿Qué? –Pregunto exaltado -¿Desde cuando eres amiga de esa chiquilla? –pregunto interesado.

-Desde que me di cuenta que seria una forma de acercarme mas a ti –respondió.

-Pero si soy novio tuyo desde mucho antes que tu conocieras a Kagome –contradijo.

-Pero si estoy con Kagome tú te acercas a mí –puntualizo. Inuyasha medito su respuesta y luego suspiro.

De repente la puerta se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una Kagome agitada, con las mejillas rojas y la frente sudada.

-¡Siento llegar tarde! –se disculpo entrando. El profesor la miro con reproche –Me quede dormida –excuso rápidamente antes que el profesor la reprochara.

-Muy bien señorita Higurashi, siéntese –dijo suspirando el profesor. Kagome asintió y se sentó aun lado de Sango, dejando caer todo su cuerpo en el pupitre.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, cuando su respiración había vuelto a ser la misma había saludado a sus amigos, menos a Kikio, quien quedo con la mejilla colgando. Ella no era su amiga y si Kikio la consideraba a ella, pues... que se joda. Torció el gesto al recordar el abrazo de oso de ella.

-Kagome –murmuro Sango. Ella la miro mientras se abanicaba con un papel –Inuyasha esta enamorado de ti –Kagome quedo muda sin saber que decir y con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Inuyasha enamorado de ella¿Inuyasha?

Se giro a encararlo, el la miro con sus ojos dorados entre abiertos y disimuladamente bostezo. Kagome frunció el ceño y se giro nuevamente, no, el no estaba enamorado de ella.

-Sango, deja de decir estupideces –reprocho molesta Kagome. Sango rió por lo bajo.

-Por lo menos soñaste un momento con sus besos –bromeo. Kagome la miro fulminante -¿Qué? –dijo levantando sus hombros.

-Por mas verdadero que sea, a mi jamás me va a gustar Inuyasha –afirmo orgullosa y cruzándose de brazos.

-No te creo –contradijo sonriendo. Kagome la miro de reojo y murmuro un leve 'hpm'

La hora pasaba lenta y aburrida, el calor sofocante hacia que los alumnos se abanicaran con desesperación con el abanico de papel que se había echo. Mientras que el profesor estaba como si nada, explicando cosas que a nadie le interesaba. Bostezo mirando a la ventana, maldito sol… odiaba los días soleados.

-Disculpe profesor –lo interrumpió entrando un muchacho. Kagome levanto rápidamente su cabeza al escuchar su voz y a las malditas chicas suspirar por el. Ahí estaba Kouga, el hijo del director. El tenía el cabello caoba y ojos verdes bien claritos, mientras que su piel era morena.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el la miro y le sonrió. El levanto su mano derecha, saludándola, ella iba a ser lo mismo cuando un golpe la hizo bajar su cabeza levemente. Se giro molesta, encontrándose a Inuyasha riendo como loco.

-Me puedes decir... ¿¡Que demonios te sucede!? –grito exaltada levantadote. El en cambio, no dejo de reírse -¡Maldito imbesil! –le grito pegándole con un libro en la cabeza.

-¡Vallan por un reporte los dos!

------

Ambos se miraron de reojo y rápidamente se esquivaron. Estaban molestos, furiosos el uno con el otro. El, por que ella le pego con el enciclopedia por la cabeza. Y ella, por que el le tiro con la cartuchera de Miroku en la nuca.

-Idiota –refunfuño entre dientes cruzándose de brazos. El la miro molesto.

-Tu tuviste la culpa –sentencio para comenzar a caminar hacia el patio de la escuela. Ella con la boca desencajada lo comenzó a seguir.

-¿¡Que yo tuve la culpa!? –pregunto incrédula. El no respondió -¡Tú me pegaste!

-¡Tu igual! –culpo girándose y quedando frente a frente.

-Tu empezaste –dijo acercándose mas a el.

-Y tú la seguiste

Ella se dio cuenta que el era mas alto que ella y el se dio cuenta que era una niña frágil a comparación de el. Se miraron a los ojos amenazadoramente.

-pero ¡tú tuviste la culpa de que nos mandaran a los dos a retención! –objeto Kagome apuntándolo con su dedo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú coquetees con el hijo de la directora –respondió con despreocupación.

-¡Pero no hacia falta que me pegaras con la cartuchera por la cabeza! –estallo la morocha acercándose amenazadoramente al peliplateado.

-Era para avisarte y despertarte de ese sueño obsceno que tenias, además, si no te despertaba la directora te vería dormida y te daría un castigo de cien años… -excuso cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de reojo. La morocha apretó sus puños.

-¡Yo no pienso cosas obscenas! –dijo ofendida, cruzándose de brazos y volteándose, dándole la espalda.

-¿A no? –Pregunto sarcástico –Kouga, te amo… hazme tuya… -imitaba la voz de la muchacha quien se giro con la boca abierta.

-¡Maldito idiota! –grito con sus fuerzas pegándole por el hombro.

-¡Ey¡Abusiva¡¡Te aprovechas de mí por que sabes que yo no soy capaz de pegar a las mujeres!! Eres una maldita loca –estallo Inuyasha. Kagome se giro con los labios fruncidos.

-¡Púdrete! –exclamo, quiso hacer dos pasos pero algo la detuvo. Miro su muñeca, que estaba siendo tironeada por algo. Se giro y noto como el miraba su mano asombrado, ella lo imito y…

¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

_Y emm.. ¿Q les parecio? Horrible? deja un rewiend !! genial? deja un rewiend!!! espantoso y quieres q lo elimine antes de q te contagies de una enfermedad contagiosa x leer este finc? deja un rewiend!! el sabado actualizo todooo!!!  
baeeh..  
No se olviden, click en GO y deja un rewiend a esta pobre autora..._


	2. Dos en uno

**Cáp. 2: Dos en uno**

_Aspiro y exhalo todo el aire que podía pasar y largar por sus pulmones. Cerro sus ojos mientras acomodaba su flequillo casi con desden, el viento soplo de repente e hizo que su flequillo se desordenara nuevamente. Suspiro y abrió sus ojos marrones lentamente, dándose cuenta, que el incidente casta trófico con Inuyasha había sido solo un asqueroso sueño._

_Sonrió mirando a Sango jugar con Ayumi al volley. Sintió su corazón palpitar con tranquilidad y sintió alivio al darse cuenta que Inuyasha no estaba esposado con ella. Miro su brazo derecho por curiosidad, ni supo por que le llego curiosidad por mirar su brazo. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que un objeto metálico y frió rodeaba su muñeca, no le apretaba pero si le agarraba escalofrió el rose que mantenía con su piel._

_-¿Qué demonios…? –murmuro mirando ahora extrañada la cadena, la siguió con la mirada, hasta encontrarse con una mano grande. Levanto su mirada y se encontró con la de Inuyasha sonriéndole sensualmente._

_-Hola –saludo con voz ronca. Kagome trago saliva ruidosamente y tironeo su muñeca, dándose cuenta que con cada tirón Inuyasha se acercaba más a ella, mucho mas hasta que casi ambos sentían sus respiraciones._

_-Esto no puede estar pasando… -gimió sintiendo el rose de los labios de Inuyasha._

_-Oh si… -murmuro el contra sus labios y Kagome sintió su garganta arder…_

_¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

---------

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente, su frente estaba sudada y su respiración agitada.

-Solo fue un sueño… -se tranquilizo ella misma. Trago saliva al sentir su garganta seca, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que el lugar en donde estaba no era su habitación si no… -¿La enfermería? –murmuro incrédula. Se incorporo lentamente y observo la ventana de aquella habitación blanca y con los estantes llenos de remedios.

-Te desmayaste –hablo una voz a su lado. Giro su cabeza asustada y se encontró a Inuyasha sentado en una silla con la mirada baja y al parecer estaba cansado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto de mala gana. El suspiro y levanto su mirada, encontrándose con la de Kagome.

-Cuidarte por obligación –respondió apoyando su codo en la camilla y descansando su cabeza entre sus palmas.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras –contradijo orgullosa. El rolo los ojos.

-Soñaste que estábamos esposados¿verdad? –pregunto interesado. Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué preguntas? –evadió frunciendo el ceño.

-Por que por desgracia no fue un sueño –contesto tranquilamente. Kagome sonrió.

-Mira si estas aquí para molestarme te recomiendo que…

-Mira –interrumpió el. Inuyasha tironeo su brazo izquierdo y el brazo derecho de Kagome se movió al mismo tiempo que el lo hacia.

-Si es algún tipo de ilusión óptica por que estoy media mareada…

El suspiro cansado.

Sujeto la cadena por el medio y lo levanto mientras hacia un movimiento hábil. Por lo que, en seguida la mano de Kagome golpeo su propia mejilla. Inuyasha rió entre dientes, su sueño había sido cumplido, luego de años de aguantar los golpes de Kagome por fin podía el también desquitarse, haciéndola que se golpee ella misma.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –cuestión molesta.

-¡Maldición Kagome! –Comento exaltado levantándose de la silla –Mira tu mano derecha –ordeno ya fastidiado. Kagome le hizo caso y miro su mano, encontrándose con una grata sorpresa…

---------

-Yo no se Miroku… -murmuro la castaña arrepentida –Inuyasha reacciono mal –recordó.

-Solamente fue un golpecito… -dijo con aire superior.

--------

_¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!_

_Grito Kagome asustada al ver su muñeca unida a la de Inuyasha._

_-¡¡Miroku!! –grito furioso Inuyasha. Kagome comenzó a respirar agitadamente, hasta que luego de segundos, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo. Inuyasha la observo agachado, ya que la cadena lo tironeo a el también y casi cae arriba de Kagome._

_-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto apareciendo inocentemente. Inuyasha señalo su muñeca –Eso te pasa por discutir con Kagome –respondió cruzándose de brazos. Inuyasha enarco una ceja._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? –pregunto tratando de calmar su lado asesino._

_-Ustedes cuando discuten desaparecen del planeta tierra y fue entonces, cuando mi brillante cerebro creo esta magnifica idea y lo mejor de todo es que ustedes ni cuenta de lo que yo les hacia… -contó con una sonrisa._

_-¿Tu brillante cerebro, ah? –repitió. Miroku asintió emocionado –Vamos a ver si tu… brillante cerebro puede con esto –Miroku lo miro sin comprender e Inuyasha aprovecho para pegarle fuertemente en la cabeza._

_-¡Demonios, amigo! –se quejo el con su mano sobre la cabeza -¡Lo hice por tu bien! –excuso._

_-¿Por mi bien? –pregunto incrédulo._

_-claro –respondió -¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? –Inuyasha enarco una ceja –Kagome convivirá contigo, esta todo planeado, le dijimos a sus padres que ella dormiría una cuantas semanas en lo de Sango por un proyecto escolar, obviamente que ellos aceptaron y tu… bueno, como vives solo… _

_-Sabes que, deja de planear… llevaremos a esta dramática a la enfermería y quiero que aproveches para sacarnos estas cadenas¿entendiste? –replico serio. Miroku hizo una mueca._

_-La llave la tiene Sango y esta en clase de Historia –respondió. Inuyasha gruño –No te preocupes, enseguida la busco –dijo sonriendo y saliendo de allí cuando antes._

_Inuyasha miro el cuerpo inmóvil y pesado cuerpo de Kagome, suspiro mientras tomaba fuerzas y la sujetaba entre sus brazos a su obeso cuerpo y comenzaba a caminar lentamente por los pasillos hacia enfermería…_

-----------

En al cafetería…

-Pero tengo una duda –admito Sango poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto Miroku con la boca llena, ya que estaba comiendo un sándwich.

-¿Cómo supo Inuyasha que fuiste tu? –pregunto interesada. Miroku trago, bebió coca y la miro seriamente.

-Digamos que el sabe me gusta coleccionar ciertas cosas –respondió en un murmullo. Sango enarco una ceja –Cosas sexu…

--------

-¿¡Sango también esta involucrada!? –pregunto asombrada. Inuyasha asintió –Pero… pero…

-Hace mas o menos quince minutos vinieron ambos a verte como estabas, le pregunte sobre la llave y…

--------

_Una pareja entro sonriendo emocionados a la enfermería, pero toda la felicidad se fue al ver la cara de borrego a medio morir de Inuyasha, desde lejos todos se daban cuenta que estaba mal, derrotado por una cadena... _

_Ambos suspiraron y se sentaron en la camilla en donde estaba Kagome desmayada._

_-¿Cómo esta? –le pregunto Sango. Inuyasha levanto su mirada._

_-Ando bien, por ahora –respondió sonriendo. Miroku carraspeo._

_-¡Tu no, idiota! –Exclamo Miroku – ¡Kagome! _

_-Ah¡Pues especifica! –le devolvió el también con un grito –Por cierto… -comenzó mas tranquilo -¿Y la llave para esta cosa? –le pregunto a ambos._

_Miroku y Sango se miraron._

_-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Inuyasha interesado._

_-Digamos que yo no la tengo –contesto Miroku._

_-Ya lo se, idiota –le devolvió el –Dijiste que la tenia Sango –afirmo. Sango carraspeo._

_-La tenia, tú lo dijiste…_

_Inuyasha la miro con los ojos abiertos y ella movió sus labios y dijo un 'Gomen' pero sin decirlo._

_-La perdió –dijo tranquilamente Miroku jugando con los dedos fríos de Kagome._

_-¿Cómo que la perdió? –pregunto incrédulo._

_-Ahí Inuyasha, no me hagas explicártelo… -dijo cansada Sango._

_-Inuyasha, la palabra perder deriva de la otra palabra…_

_El lo interrumpió._

_-¡Ya se a que te refieres! –Grito -¡Pero como puedes perder semejante cosa de valor! –exclamo exasperado._

_-Ahí bueno, mañana te buscas un cerrajero o algo por el estilo –dijo tranquilamente Sango._

_-Es verdad –admitió Miroku._

_-Díganme que es mentira –murmuro el poniendo una mano en su frente._

_-No, es verdad –dijo ultimo Miroku saliendo de la habitación acompañado de Sango._

_--------_

-Pero a todo esto… el cerrajero no podrá ayudar a Inuyasha –contó Miroku.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ahí Sanguito… -murmuro –El cerrajero siempre se va de vacaciones por largas semanas o hasta quizás meses… -respondió.

---------

-Osea que debemos esperar hasta mañana para ver un cerrajero –murmuro Kagome. Inuyasha asintió.

-Pero por ahora… Seremos dos en uno…

----------

-Será como ser novios, casados o algo por el estilo, será un combo… dos por uno –dijo riendo Miroku. Sango lo acompaño.

-Al final de esto… Inuyasha y Kagome serán novios –comento orgullosa.

-Y si el plan no funciona, siempre tengo un As debajo de la manga… -dijo sonriendo ampliamente Miroku…

**Espero que les guste, a partir del proximo cap empieza la emocion gracias x los comentarios! y no se olviden... click en GO y deja un rewiend a esta autora que se esmera en los fincs para que a ustedes les guste  
baeh!!**


	3. Problemas

_Gracias x sus rewiends!!! Aaah… bueno.. aquí les traje la conti.. cierto! Casi me olvido.. terminan de leer este capitulo y lean el de rebelde n se olviden!!!! _

ya, ya.. los dejo leer…

¬¬

**Cáp. 3:****Problemas****…**

Las clases parecían no acabar jamás, las miradas parecían no creer lo que veían y seguían observándolos, como si fuera que estaban haciendo porno públicamente. Sus manos estaban más juntas que nunca y sus asientos pegados el uno con el otro. Estaban aparentando estar tranquilos, pero por dentro se sentían incómodos y perturbados.

Inuyasha la observo de reojo y suspiro. Seguramente cuando se enterara que deberían de dormir juntos esa noche gritaría, patalearía y chillaría como una niña pequeña. Sonrió de medio lado, era una niña, una niña fea y malhumorada.

Se rasco la nariz con su mano derecha con frustración, y sintió la tibia y áspera mano de el tocar _sin querer_ su mejilla. Se giro a mirarlo, el sin embargo, no le presto atención y continuaba prestando atención a la profesora. Suspiro y le pico con su dedo la mejilla de el. Inuyasha la miro enarcando una ceja.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto asquerosamente.

– ¿Puedes mantener tu mano alejada de mi cara? –pregunto Kagome de mala gana. El rolo los ojos.

–Lo siento, no puedo –se disculpo irónicamente. Kagome gruño y miro al frente.

Había pasado algo así como días, meses, años, siglos y ellos seguían con la cadena atándoles las muñecas y uniéndolos, no broma, solamente había pasado media hora y faltaba aun treshoras para poder salir de la preparatoria, pero para ellos era una eternidad los minutos.

– ¿Sabes que? Tengo una idea –comenzó Kagome. Inuyasha la ignoro pero ella no se dio cuenta –Diremos que la profesora de psicología nos dio un proyecto y teníamos que convivir un día juntos, todos nos creerán y no seguirán viéndonos como si fuéramos algo mas… ¿Entiendes? –le pregunto emocionada. El la miro unos segundos y nuevamente miro al frente.

–Si, como quieras… -murmuro sin importarle.

–Perfecto, comenzare con el chisme… -dijo girando su medio cuerpo y comenzando a hablar sobre el proyecto con los chicos que estaban detrás suyo.

--------

¡Muak!

Ese sonido repugnante le había entrado por un oído y se había enterrado en su lindo cerebro. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al escuchar nuevamente el ¡Muak!

Se rasco el cuello con discreción y los miro de reojo, Inuyasha y Kikio besándose bajo un árbol de cerezos y ella estaba en primera fila. Aparto la mirada y noto como Sango y Miroku comían en unas mesas más alejadas. Su estomago hizo ruido, avisándole que coma algo o moriría, no, bueno, exageraba pero podría desmayarse…

–Por que todo me pasa a mí… -murmuro cerrando sus ojos y dejando colgada su cabeza. La parejita dejó de besarse y comenzaron a murmurarse cosas extrañas…

–Y dime Inu… ¿Por qué estas encadenada con esa cosa? –pregunto Kikio mirando con asco a Kagome.

–Es una broma de Sango y Miroku, pero para mañana se soluciona –le tranquilizo el. Kagome enarco una ceja molesta.

–Espero que si amor, no puedo besarte cuando alguien nos mira –murmuro haciendo puchero.

–Como si alguien quisiera verte –susurro Kagome fastidiada. Inuyasha la escucho, pero solamente la miro de reojo con reproche.

–Ya lo se amor… -reconforto Inuyasha abrazándola, por lo que Kagome se tuvo que girar levemente para que el la abrazara totalmente, mientras que su brazo rozaba la costilla de ella.

Kikio la miro.

–Hazme el favor de mantenerte alejada ¿Okey? –pidió molesta. Kagome rolo los ojos.

–Me encantaría, pero no puedo… -contesto – ¿Apoco piensas que yo quiero tocarte?

–Quien sabe, eres rara –devolvió ella sonriendo. Kagome bufo y miro para otro lado.

–Te amo –le susurro Inuyasha en su oído. Kikio le beso el cuello.

–Yo también –le devolvió. Ambos se separaron.

– ¡Por fin! –exclamo Kagome alejándose de Kikio todo lo que podía, aunque mucho no podía así que…

–Te veo a la salida –recordó el.

–Lo siento amor, iré de compras con las chicas –excuso.

–Esta bien, no importa –dijo sonriendo.

–Perdonen que me meta ¿No? Pero… falta aun dos horas de clases –dijo con sarcasmo.

–Mira niñita, bastante tengo con soportarte, así que cállate –le dijo Kikio –Ya que no nos veremos en la salida… quiero un beso –pidió acercándose a Inuyasha.

–Todos los que tú quieras… -susurro. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse pero…

– ¡Tengo hambre! –grito Kagome empezando a caminar hacía la cafetería, por lo que Inuyasha se tuvo que separar violentamente de Kikio.

–Espera Kagome –pidió el, pero ella lo ignoro.

-------

– ¿¡Como que ya termino el recreo!? –pregunto exaltada. Inuyasha que estaba a su lado negó con su cabeza -¡No puede hacerme esto! –grito.

–Lo siento, no puedo vender mas –dijo la señora bastante pasada de edad.

–Pero solamente quiero un pebete… solo eso –pidió sintiendo como su estomago parecía dolerle a causa del hambre.

–Los profesores no dejan comer dentro de los salones –negó nuevamente.

–Pero… pero…

–Pero nada, no es no, lo siento –dijo ultimo para salir del pequeño kiosco, que vendia de todo, por cierto e irse de allí, dejando a Kagome con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

–Voy a morir –dijo dramática. Inuyasha rolo los ojos.

–Tenemos que ir a clases –le recordó el. Ella lo miro.

–Necesito ir al baño –dijo.

–Iras mañana –replico el comenzando a caminar hacia los salones, llevando a rastras a Kagome.

–No puedo aguantar hasta mañana…

–Claro que puedes…

Kagome paro en seco mientras que el seguía tironeándola.

– ¡Inuyasha, quiero ir al… -comenzó a gritar, pero el se giro rápidamente.

– ¡Esta bien¡Ya entendí! –exclamo fastidiado. Kagome sonrió victoriosa y comenzaron a caminar hacia los baños.

-------

Suspiro fastidiado al tiempo en que se rascaba la oreja con su mano libre. Había pasado quince minutos con el brazo por arriba de aquella puerta de madera, ya hasta le dolía el brazo, pero nada podía hacer, por que por más que apurara a Kagome, ella seguía allí, encerrada en el maldito baño.

– ¡Tu¡Y de nuevo tú! Tus besos son como una droga para mí…–cantaba del otro lado como una niña pequeña. Inuyasha rolo los ojos – ¡Y tú¡Mi locura tu! Me atas a tu cuerpo y no me dejas ir… –siguió cantando.

–Ey… niñata ¿Ya sales? –pregunto impaciente. Kagome lo ignoro.

– ¡Y tu! Que has venido aquí a entregarme tu amor…-seguía cantando como si nada, estaba tranquila.

–Kagomeeee –llamo nuevamente.

– ¿¡Que!? –grito.

– ¿Ya sales? –pregunto.

– ¡No! –contesto de mala gana.

– ¿Qué tanto haces? –pregunto fastidiado.

–Sabes, te dedicare una canción… -comento Kagome. Inuyasha suspiro –Viejo sinvergüenza busca vida, mentiroso, desgraciado, embustero, mala vida, porquería, mujeriego…

– ¡Ya cállate! –ordeno molesto. Kagome se cayo -¡Me hartaste! –exclamo abriendo la puerta.

–¡¡No!!

Después de veinte minutos por fin pudo mover su brazo, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Kagome, sentada en el water con la tapa cerrada y con la mirada de una niña cuando comete una travesura.

– ¿Estuviste sentada todos este tiempo así? –pregunto aparentando tranquilad. Kagome sonrió ampliamente e hizo una risilla –No sabes cuando te odio…

--------

–Nee Inuyasha –la llamo ella. Después del baño el no la había vuelto a hablar, estaba enojado con ella¡pero si ella no hizo nada! Solamente se vengo por que el no le había dejado comer… -¿Sigues enojado? –cuestión tratando de seguir su paso, ya que el caminaba rápidamente hacia su casa.

_El la ignoro_

– ¡No seas tan baka! –Exclamo mirándolo de perfil –Solamente fue una bromita… es que tu no me dejaste comer y ahora tengo mucha mas hambre que hoy a la tarde –se quejo como una niña pequeña.

_Inuyasha contrólate, mañana buscaremos un cerrajero y asunto arreglado, solo será una noche… paciencia –_se alentaba el mismo observando con odio a Kagome, quien seguía quejándose.

–Claro, tu puedes besarte con tu noviecita y yo me la tengo que aguantar –replico cruzándose de brazos. La mano de Inuyasha fue a parar al codo de Kagome -¡Muak¡Inu te amo! –imitaba la voz de Kikio. El la miro de reojo y suspiro.

– ¿Te puedes callar un momento? –pregunto cansado. Ella lo miro.

– ¡Pero tengo hambre! –exclamo. El rolo los ojos.

-------

Ambos llegaron al departamento de Inuyasha. Kagome apenas entro quedo fascinada, tenia muebles de cuero color blanco, una tele plasma, el piso era de roble y tenia una mesita llena de películas.

Sonrió mientras corría hacia el sillón blanco y se tiraba, en consecuencia, se había olvidado que Inuyasha estaba siendo tironeado por ella, por lo que, cuando ella se tiro en el sillón, el al no tener tanto lugar, termino cayendo al suelo, la cadena jalo a Kagome y termino cayendo enzima de Inuyasha.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos, con sus corazones latiendo rápidamente. Inuyasha trago saliva ruidosamente y Kagome se sonrojo a más poder.

–Yo… -susurro sintiendo como sus pulmones necesitaban mas oxigeno del necesitado –Fue mi culpa… -murmuro. Pero no se movió de su lugar, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

–No, esta bien… -devolvió desviando la mirada.

–Eh…Eh… Cre-creo que… que yo… -balbuceo nerviosa.

Inuyasha suspiro y la miro nuevamente sintiendo la tibia respiración de ella chocar contra su rostro, Kagome enrojeció mucho mas al ver su mirada… ¿Tierna? Trago saliva al ver como el miraba sus labios…

Inconscientemente paso la lengua sobre sus labios al ver los de Kagome entre abiertos, los veía temblar y sus propios labios comenzaron a arder. Entonces, sintió algo que jamás pensó sentir…

La necesidad de besar sus labios carnosos y rojos.

Seguramente se estaba volviendo loco, capaz, el golpe en su cabeza lo estaba haciendo sentir cosas raras y ese deseo hacia ella… era solamente…

–Inuyasha –murmuro ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El la miro nuevamente, perdiéndose en su mirada oscura y entonces, como si fuera algo de la gravedad sus rostros se fueron juntando cada vez mas, los labios de el se entre abrieron, estaban a milímetros, estaba por rozar sus labios y…

¡Rin!

El timbre los hizo abrir los ojos y mirarse sorprendidos. Inuyasha estaba apunto de decir algo cuando Kagome le pego un puñetazo en el brazo y se levanto junto con Inuyasha.

– ¿¡Que demonios te sucede!? –exclamo frotándose el brazo.

– ¡Por atrevido! –contesto acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

–¡¡Pero si no hice nada!! –se quejo. Ella lo miro fulminante y el suspiro –Creída –murmuro.

---------

–Me parece que no fue buena idea visitarlos –opino Sango pensativa. Miroku sonrió.

–Eso por que los interrumpimos, de todas formas ya les dimos la mala noticia –dijo en un suspiro, pasando un brazo por los hombros a Sango, quien, inconcientemente se acerco mas a Miroku.

–Yo creo que pelearan a cada rato…

–Eso solamente será la primera semana, luego se acostumbraran, después de todo… tendrán que compartir cama, baño, momentos felices… triste…

– ¡Ya estoy emocionada por verlos juntos! –exclamo soñadora.

---------

Estaban comiendo en silencio, solamente el ruido de la comida al ser tragada se escuchaba y la verdad que se sentían incómodos, hasta que Inuyasha tomo valor y carraspeo, llamando la atención de Kagome quien bebía jugo.

–Etto… Kagome –comenzó nervioso. Ella enarco una ceja intrigada – ¿No crees que debemos a aprender a llevarnos bien? –pregunto.

–Podría ser…

– ¿Crees que podrías dejarme dormir del lado izquierdo de la cama? –cuestionó.

–No se –contesto tranquilamente con la boca llena.

– ¿Cómo nos bañaremos?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

–Por turno, obviamente. A menos, que estés enamorado de mi y quieras bañarte conmigo, si es así, te juro que cada vez que me bañe te dejare inconsciente para que no intentes nada obsceno conmigo –finalizo bebiendo jugo. El enarco una ceja.

–No imagines cosas que jamás pasaran –dijo con burla.

–Mira Inuyasha, estoy tratando de pasar esta horrible situación lo mas tranquila posible, ya es muy difícil para tener que convivir contigo, así que dejemos este tema para otro momento –dijo levantándose.

– ¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto.

–Quiero darme un baño antes de dormir –respondió tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la habitación de Inuyasha en donde ya había acomodado sus ropas y demás.

– ¿Bañarte? –trago saliva nerviosamente. Ella asintió -¿Te das cuenta que estamos unidos por una cadena? –pregunto. Ella paro en seco en la entrada de la habitación y se giro mirando su muñeca.

–Encadenados, esposados, atados, unidos… -comenzó a decir con horror, Inuyasha suspiro. Kagome recién caía en la cuenta de que ambos tenían que convivir juntos un mes…

¡Un maldito mes con esa loca niñata¡Soportando sus gritos, golpes, quejas, sus locuras, lloriqueos y sus idioteces¡Un mes! Suspiro al darse cuenta que no había pensado en todo y en que solamente pensó en comer y dormir para que pasara rápido los días, pero no se acordó de que debían ir al baño, bañarse, verla desnuda y…

Sintió su corazón que se paralizaba. ¡Desnuda! Bueno, desnuda no, si no con ropa interior ¿Cuenta?

–Voy a morir –murmuro cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. Inuyasha la sujeto rápidamente de la cintura al verla caer puesto que Kagome se había desmayado. Suspiro al darse cuenta que… serian… como… recién casados.

Hizo una mueca. No le gustaba esa palabra en lo absoluto. Por eso, seria soltero para toda la eternidad.

–Kagome… no sabes cuanto te odio –le susurro en el oído a la joven inconciente para comenzar a caminar hacia dentro de la habitación.

_¿Qué les parecio??? Super roñoso no? Uuff… weee q me cuentan??? Yo les cuento q se me ocurrio una idea para un finc nuevo y otra para un one-shot.._

_Jejeje _

_Re inspirada!!!_

_Pero primero terminare con los finís x cierto…………. Me dejan un rewiend???  
me olvido de algo…  
Ustds leen lo q yo comento al final??? Pregunto xq capaz q nadie leee y yo sigo escribiendo… eehmm uumm.. mejor me voy… _


	4. Un baño poco inusual

**Cáp. 4:****Un baño poco inusual**

– ¡Bien! –exclamo seria. El la miro de reojo con los ojos entre abiertos y debajo de ellos unas terribles ojeras -¡Tu del lado derecho y yo del izquierdo! –aclaro.

El suspiro. Eran las dos de la mañana y ella peleaba por quien dormía del lado izquierdo junto a la pared. 

–Kagome… escucha –pidió con voz cansada. Ella lo miro expectante –Mañana debo levantarme a las seis de la mañana por que debo de terminar un trabajo y…

Kagome lo interrumpió.

–Me niego a levantarme a esa hora –replico. 

–Como decía –retomo –Estoy cansado, hoy a sido un día difícil y encima de todo debo convivir contigo que es lo doble de cansador…

–Tú eres más fastidioso que yo –interrumpió nuevamente cruzándose de brazos ofendida. El rolo los ojos.

–Kagome por favor… mañana hablamos –rogó. Ella bufo.

–Bien, tu del lado izquierdo –acepto de mala gana. El sonrió y ambos se acomodaron en la cama.

–Gracias –le murmuro besándole la mejilla, obviamente ya casi dormido. Ella lo miro sorprendida y se sonrojo.

Kagome apago la luz de la lámpara y acostó boca arriba, el único ruido que se escuchaba en aquella habitación eran sus locos latidos y la respiración tranquila de Inuyasha ya dormido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras largaba un suspiro, se sentía nerviosa al compartir… mejor dicho, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con un chico y mucho menos en una habitación que no era suya.

–Tengo que dejar de desmayarme –susurro.

–Kagome –murmuro Inuyasha entre sueños mientras se giraba y la abrazaba por la cintura inconscientemente. Kagome retuvo la respiración y abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mientras sentía como el la apretaba mas contra el.

– _¿Estará soñando conmigo? –_pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

–Eres una pesada y te odio –volvió a murmurar ahora soltándola y girándose nuevamente quedando boca abajo y con la cabeza pegada a la pared.

–_Idiota _–pensó por dentro mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-------

–La raíz cuadrada de… -murmuraba Inuyasha escribiendo en su hoja unos cálculos. El sol estaba comenzando a salir y los pequeños rayos se colaban por la ventana, alumbrando así la habitación que hace minutos atrás estaba oscura. El estaba sentado y a su lado Kagome, que lo observaba con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio, ya que aun estaba con sueño.

–No entiendo por que despiertas tan temprano para hacer esas cosas –le dijo con voz ronca mientras bostezaba. El la miro de reojo.

–Yo soy responsable, no como tu –replico serio. Ella hizo una mueca.

–Aunque sea responsable me niego a que mi horas de sueño sea ocupado por los deberes –comento entre cerrando sus ojos.

–Es lógico ese pensamiento en una persona vaga como tu –dijo burlón.

–Vaga tu novia –contesto molesta. El rió por dentro –Por cierto… despiértame dentro de cuatro horas –sentencio cerrando sus ojos completamente. Inuyasha suspiro y observo su rostro, miro sus ojos cerrados para luego observar su nariz, pequeña y puntiaguda, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios finos, rojos y carnosos.

Nuevamente sintió aquella sensación. Quería besarla y…

Negó con su cabeza y miro nuevamente su hoja, el no debería de pensar en esas cosas y mas con Kagome, el tenia novia y la amaba. Punto final.

---------

Una hermosa joven… descansaba dulcemente, en sus labios había una sonrisa y su sueño era ocupado por un prado lleno de flores y de conejitos parlantes. 

– _¡Ven conejito! –gritaba corriendo detrás del conejo blanco. Paro en seco y miro sus pies que eran tapados por flores rosas, azules y amarillas. Se mordió el labio inferior y se agacho tomando unas cuantas. El viento comenzó a soplar levemente, meciendo sus cabellos. Se levanto mientras miraba el cielo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo._

–_Señorita –llamo un conejo negro a sus pies. Ella lo miro –Un hombre con dos brazos y cuatro piernas se acerca hacia aquí… ¡corra! –exclamo saliendo asustado de allí. Kagome quedo con los ojos abiertos mientras su respiración se hacia rápida y ruidosa._

_De pronto, aquel moustro estaba a metros de ella, con una sonrisa amplia, dejando ver sus dientes. Su cabello era negro largo y tenia ojos rojos._

_Kagome trago saliva nerviosamente. _

–_Kagome, despierta o te mato –amenazo. Kagome abrió su boca y de sus pulmones salio un grito desgarrador._

--------

– ¡Despierta! –grito zamarreándola. Ella abrió sus ojos repentinamente asustada. El suspiro –Era hora –murmuro. Ella se incorporo.

– ¿Qué sucedió¿Qué hago aquí? –pregunto repentinamente.

– ¿A que te refieres? –inquirió sin entender. Ella movió sus ojos inquieta y luego de unos segundos en silencio dejo escapar un suspiro.

–A nada… -dijo tallándose los ojos –Por cierto… No hacia falta que me gritaras ni que me muevas tan violentamente –se quejo.

–Tú eras un oso en medio de la hibernación -Ella lo miro molesta –Ya, no empecemos el primer día enojados. Mira, no quiero… pero debo y necesito bañarme –ella se sonrojo levemente.

–Y…. ¿Cómo ha-hare-haremos? –balbuceo nerviosa.

–Te taparía los ojos, pero seguramente te morirías por ver este hermoso cuerpo –contesto sonriente. El sonrojo de ella se esfumo.

–Si claro, como si fueras la gran cosa –replico cruzándose de brazo y girando su rostro.

–No se si te diste cuenta que en la parte de la ducha… existe una cosa llamada _cortina _–le comento. 

–Cierto –admitió.

–Entonces, asunto arreglado…

---------

¡Aaaahhhh!

Grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Su brazo estaba siendo tironeado por Inuyasha y a la vez mojado. Mientras su cabeza estaba girada para el lado de la puerta.

– ¿Qué demonios era eso? –pregunto asustada.

– ¿Mi brazo? –respondió irónico. Ella suspiro aliviada.

– ¡No, Inuyasha! –exclamo. 

–Kagome debo enjabonarme –dijo ya cansado. 

– ¡Pero no quiero tocarte! 

–Ahí Kagome no seas niñita –replico suspirando. Ella abrió sus ojos y miro la cortina del baño, en donde detrás de ella se encontraba Inuyasha desnudo. Se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada.

–No soy una niña –contradijo por lo bajo. El silencio se hizo presente y cada tanto Kagome observaba la cortina. No era que fuera pervertida ni nada por el estilo, es que… 

–Nee Inuyasha –lo llamo con voz suave.

– ¿Ehm?

–No quiero ir a la preparatoria –comento.

– ¿Por qué no? –inquirió.

–Es que… _Tu novia cargosa va a estar pegada a ti –_pensó por dentro. Luego negó –Es que… es viernes y… bueno…

–Bueno, esta bien –acepto. Ella sonrió –Pero con una condición –pidió.

– ¿Cuál?

–Debes bañarte

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo que has escuchado, yo no permito que gente sucia este en mi casa –respondió con tranquilidad. Kagome suspiro.

–Bien…

----------

No supo como hizo para sacarse la ropa sin que la mano de el rozara constantemente su cuerpo. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recórrele el cuerpo entero cuando en medio de la ducha, cuando solamente faltaba enjuagarse, había levantado su brazo derecho y el de Inuyasha también lo hizo, tocando así su seno, pero solamente un rose.

Kagome jadeo e Inuyasha se estremeció sintiendo su cuerpo caliente. Ambos habían tragado saliva nerviosamente, sintiendo sus corazones latiendo violentamente.

Ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir algo por el estilo. Kagome cerro la llave y lentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo latir, se envolvió con una toalla y salio de allí. Inuyasha mantenía su mirada hacia la puerta.

-Po-Podemos salir –balbuceo Kagome nerviosa observando el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha.

-Eh… si –contesto luego de un momento.

Una vez en la habitación, Kagome sin aguantar las ganas miro el cuerpo de Inuyasha por arriba de su hombro, Inuyasha la había mirado al sentir su mirada y ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Kagome se sonrojo…

E Inuyasha simplemente sonrió inconscientemente al ver a Kagome sonrojada y con su cabello mojado pegado a su rostro y a su espalda.

-Yo… -susurro Kagome sin dejar de mirarlo. El comenzó a acercarse a ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir la piel de ella.

-Sshh… -la cayo el, posando una mano por su cuello blanco y acercando su rostro al de ella…

ta ta ta tan! q sucedera en aquella abitacion? eeehm.. se los dejo a imaginacion suya.. x cierto.. em... uhm... no nada me olvide xD  
grax x sus comentarios!

I want them!

sanyo..


	5. Desliz

_ajsoiwshioshiwh_

_traduccion... ;)_

_gracias x sus rewiends.. _

_muaa.._

**Cáp. 5:****desliz…**

Sus pulmones comenzaron a necesitar más aire del necesitado, sus labios pedían no separarse jamás y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, pensando que al abrirlos aquello seria un sueño.

Kagome elevo su brazo, envolviendo su cuello con una mano y con la otra sujetando su cabeza y desordenando sus cabellos plateados. El la sujetaba también del cuello y con la acariciaba su cintura por arriba de aquella toalla blanca, apegándola aun mas a el.

El ambiente se calentó y sus cuerpos pedían una cercanía mas intima. Inuyasha comenzó a mover su mano subiendo por su estomago y tocando levemente el seno de ella. Kagome gimió entre el beso y lo beso aun mas, bajando la mano de su cuello y posándolo en su pecho musculoso y calido.

El mordió su labio.

Kagome lo entre abrió.

Y el se apodero completamente de su boca hambrientamente, rozando con su lengua la de ella y explorando su boca…

O.o

Su cara se puso roja de indignación, sus manos se aferraban a su pollera negra del instituto, mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a acercarse en sus ojos negros. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo como un dolor oprimía su pecho…

– No Kikio… no te lo tomes así… -tranquilizo su amiga, una rubia. Kikio mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo de tierra –Tu sabes que ellos dos se llevan mal cuando están juntos….

– Tú no sabes nada –murmuro entre cortado. La rubia suspiro y la abrazo –Según Houyo… su novio de la secundaria… ella lo dejo por… por…

-Por que era feo, lo entiendo –susurro acariciando su espalda.

– ¡No! –exclamo Kikio separándose de su abrazo y levantándose -¡Ella lo dejo por Inuyasha! –grito enfadada. La rubia se sorprendió y mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

– Kikio… -susurro dolida.

O.o

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el besara todo su cuello tanto quisiera, el paso su lengua, haciendo que Kagome gimiera mordiéndose el labio inferior. El la condujo, sin dejar de besarla, hacia la cama, donde, aun con las toallas envolviendo sus cuerpos, comenzó a tocar su cuerpo con frenesí, haciendo que Kagome comenzara a respirar agitadamente.

El llevo una mano a su pierna blanca y suave, donde la comenzó a subir, arranándole suspiros de placer a Kagome, sus cuerpos se rozaban constantemente, sus respiraciones chocaban en sus rostros y sus pulmones pedían mas oxigeno del que podían tener.

Le saco la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y el que no le permitía tener mas intimidad del que deseaban. La observo desde arriba. Sus rodillas estaban a la altura de su cintura y sus manos ahora se encontraban a los costados de su cabeza.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos, sonrojada e incomoda por la detenida mirada de Inuyasha. El sonrió y la beso con brutalidad, mientras que una de sus manos tocaba libremente uno de sus senos…

O.o

– Hum… ¿Por qué será que no vinieron? –le pregunto a la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

– Yo que se –contesto bebiendo coca.

– Seguramente estarán haciendo cochinadas –dedujo. La joven lo miro –Estos jóvenes de hoy día… dejan los estudios para intimidar… -fingió dramatismo al ser observado con curiosidad por la joven –_que envidia y yo de bruto aquí estudiando educación sexual, y ellos, allá practicándolo _–pensó frustrado.

– Miroku… estaba pensando que…

– ¿¡Que!? ¿Quieres hacer algo productivo con tu cuerpo? –pregunto entusiasmado. La joven se sonrojo -¡Vamos al tercer baño de chicos, estoy seguro que nadie nos interrumpirá! –Se levanto de la banca tomando la mano de la joven –_esto es un sueño cumplido…_-pensó con lagrimas en los ojos.

– Miroku –murmuro soltándose del agarre. El se giro –No seas cerdo, eres un enfermo mental, ¿Piensas que yo quiero hacer esas cochinadas que tu vez en las noches? En que mundo vives… asqueroso, eres un baboso –dijo fríamente cruzándose de brazos.

Miroku se quedo estático, sintiendo que alguien imaginario le tiraba un balde de agua fría con hielo, lo tiraba al suelo, le pegaba cien patadas en sus partes y luego llamaba a un caballo para que le defeque en la cara…

Así se sentía…

Con un simple, ¡NO! Y una cachetada entendía… no hacia falta que su… su… Sanguito le dijera esas palabras tan feas y horribles.

– Sanguito yo… -susurro.

– Que Sanguito ni que nada –corto. El joven suspiro sentándose nuevamente en la banca, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa de piedra.

La joven se sentó nuevamente, terminando de tomar su coca cola, cuando una imagen le llamo la atención. Enarco una ceja y zamarreo a Miroku, quien la miro apenas.

– Mira –señalo. Miroku se incorporo.

– ¿Qué le sucede? –pregunto serio.

– Hum… se entero lo de Inuyasha…

O.o

– ¡¡Carajo!! –grito caminando a grandes zancadas. Sus amigas la seguían por detrás.

– ¿A dónde iras? –le preguntaron preocupada.

Paro en seco y se giro –A matarla –dijo fríamente.

O.o

– Inu… Inuyasha –gimió sujetando con fuerza las sabanas y cerrando los ojos mientras se arqueo contra el al sentir como el se frotaba su miembro erecto contra su centro. El le mordió levemente el cuello, perdido en las sensaciones y con la mente nublada…

No estaba conciente…

Ninguno de los dos lo estaba…

– Kagome –susurro contra su oído. Ya no aguantaba más… debía…

Se quito la toalla, en realidad, ya casi estaba sin ella, ya que con sus movimientos se termino saliendo. La miro a los ojos, sus ojos chocolates brillaban de deseo. Le regalo una sonrisa e Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso, acomodándose entre sus piernas…

_No lo hagas…_

Se aferro a su cuello, sintiendo que sus músculos, al igual que los de ella se tensaban…

– Déjate llevar –le susurro en el oído. Ella asintió y envolvió su cadera con sus piernas, sintiendo como el entraba mas en ella y un dolor en su interior la hizo gemir levemente de dolor…

_¡Es un error!_

Maldita voz interior que no la dejaba disfrutar ahora; el gimió, aumentando cada vez más las envestidas, Kagome beso su cuello, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su espalda…

Cerró sus ojos, su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras que algo subía y bajaba por sus venas…

_¡No te ama!_

Abrió sus ojos de repente…

– Inuyasha –gimió con fuerza, sintiendo una ola de placer recorrer su cuerpo…

– Kagome –murmuro en su oreja, lambiéndole el lóbulo. Kagome cerró sus ojos.

_No te ama…_

– _Cállate –_pensó rasguñando la espalda de Inuyasha, quien gruño de placer.

_Eres una zorra…_

– aah… ¡Inuyasha! –grito extasiada, sintiendo que por un momento su cuerpo caía por un precipicio, sintiendo la sangre recorrerle con violencia las venas y su respiración agitada…

O.o

– Ya conocerá a la verdadera Kikio Hiriyama –rabio subiéndose las mangas de ambos brazos. Paro en seco y golpeo la puerta del departamento varias veces, con odio…

O.o

¡TOC TOC!

– Diablos –mascullo.

– Inuyashaaaaa…. –murmuro nuevamente moviéndose incontroladamente sobre la cama.

¡TOC TOC!

Los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes, y molestos. Gruño fastidiado mientras miraba a la joven quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados durmiendo a su lado…

– Kagome –llamo zamarreándola. La joven suspiro entre sueños –Kagome –volvió a insistir esta vez picándole con el dedo la mejilla.

– ¡Baka! –hablo entre sueños. El suspiro rolando los ojos.

– ¡Despierta maldita cría del demonio! –grito perdiendo la paciencia. Ella abrió sus ojos asustada y un sonrojo ocupo sus mejillas.

– ¿Q-Que sucedió? –pregunto dudosa incorporándose en la cama.

– Te…

¡TOC TOC!

– Después te explico… -dijo levantándose de la cama siendo seguida por Kagome quien no entendía nada…

– Por cierto… -empezó antes de abrir la puerta. Kagome lo miro interrogante –Deberías de juntarte menos con Miroku, ya te anda contagiando –aconsejo inocentemente.

– ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto sin entender. El se acerco más a ella.

– Gemías mi nombre mientras dormías –le susurro en el oído. Ella se estremeció –Al parecer, yo te hacia el…

¡TOC TOC!

– ¡ya va! –grito poniendo la llave.

Mientras que Kagome estaba mas roja que nunca, hasta que juraría que a parte de su mejillas y rostro todo su cuerpo estaba sonrojado… maldito sueño obsceno…

– _Soñé que Inuyasha y yo… estábamos… estábamos… _-puso una cara de horror al recordar su sueño -¡Inuyasha no Baka! –grito a todo pulmón cuando termino de abrir la puerta. El como la que estaba del otro lado la miraron sin entender, ella manteniendo sus ojos cerrados levanto su puño derecho y le pego con toda la fuerza que podía en la mandíbula…

Haciendo que el, al no darse tiempo de esquivarla, se cayera al suelo junto con ella sobre el…

– ¿¡Y ahora que hice maldita mujer endemoniada!? –pregunto molesto mientras se masajeaba la mandíbula. Ella aun sobre el le comenzó a pegar.

– ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te odio! –le grito nuevamente. El sin entender lo que le sucedía la sujeto de las muñecas y la acerco a su rostro.

– ¡Cálmate maldición! –exclamo frustrado. Ella se sonrojo aun mas – ¿¡Me puedes decir que demonios te sucede!? –le cuestiono sin darse cuenta de la cercanías de sus rostros.

– ¡Por escuchar lo que digo mientras duermo! –le devolvió sin saber que decirle. El iba a gritar cuando una voz lo interrumpió…

– Kagome Higurashi… te odio –le dijo dolida. Kagome se giro y se encontró a Kikio quien lloraba amargadamente…

– Kikio yo… -susurro.

– ¡No es lo que piensas! –dijo rápidamente Inuyasha levantándose del suelo como podía, jalando a Kagome…

– Que bruto –murmuro frotándose la muñeca.

– ¡Solamente estábamos practicando luchitas, pero como estamos encadenados no… -Kikio lo interrumpió.

– ¿Besarse en parte de las luchitas? –cuestiono secándose las lagrimas.

– ¡No nos estábamos besando! –grito Kagome cruzándose de brazo.

– ¡¡Tu no te metas!! –gruño Inuyasha. Ella pego un respingo y bajo la mirada…

– Te amo, Inuyasha… no lo olvides –murmuro yéndose. Inuyasha la quiso detener pero recordó que estaba esposado con Kagome…

– Yo también te amo… -le susurro al aire. Kagome lo miro triste –Kikio…

_Kikio…_

– _Te odio…-_pensó. El cerró la puerta y ella lo arrastro hasta la sala, en donde ambos, metidos en sus propios pensamientos comenzaron a ver la televisión…

– _Solamente un sueño… solamente eso… _

**jajaja a poko pensaron q en realidad si lo iban a hacer... estams en el cap 5!! es muii pronto.. admas de q si llevan mal no pueden de un dia para otro estar haciendo cochinadas xD  
en el proximo cap se disuelven sus dudas..  
No preocupais.. xD (se me pego por como hablan los españols, los d españa JODER)  
xD  
En fin... no me abandonen x el sueño obseno d Kag... yo las kiero... u.u  
muuuaaa**


	6. Comparacion

_HeLoOu PeOpLe! wee... graxias por sus rewiends!! :) espero que les gustee  
este cap!!_

**Cáp. 6:****Comparación…**

Departamento de Inuyasha y Kagome… 13:45 p.m.

– Y así es como terminaste desmayada y soñando perversiones conmigo –termino largando un suspiro. La joven que estaba cada vez mas roja, simplemente asintió y bajo la mirada –Ahora… ¿Cómo haré para arreglar los problemas con Kikio? –se pregunto a si mismo.

– ¿Hablando? –El muchacho enarco una ceja.

– ¿Tu crees que hablando se va a arreglar semejante bochorno? –le devolvió. Ella negó –Mira…. Mejor, Kagome, ve a cocinar algo para comer –le ordeno cansado. Kagome frunció el ceño.

– Y dime idiota… ¿¡Como se supone que valla y te deje solo si estamos encadenados!? –le grito.

– Esta bien… -respondió levantándose del sillón, al igual que Kagome y caminando hacia la cocina.

**O.o**

En la cocina 14:00 p.m.

– Kagome… eso no tiene buena pinta –objeto el muchacho mirando con asco la olla. La joven lo miro fulminante -¿¡Que!? –exclamo.

– Nada –contesto secamente mientras le echaba, sin darse cuenta, como loca sal y pimienta.

– ¿No crees que te estas pasando? –cuestiono subiéndose a la mesada y sentándose.

– ¿Y tu que sabes? –le devolvió ya molesta.

– Uhm… creo que mejor no comeré –puntualizo haciendo una mueca. Kagome apago el fuego, lo que quería decir que la comida estaba lista y miro a Inuyasha con ambas manos sobre sus caderas…

– Escúchame bien, tu me obligaste a cocinar… ¡Entonces lo comerás! –le grito apuntándole con el dedo.

– Tienes razón… pero nunca dije que tenía hambre –devolvió con tranquilidad. Kagome lo miro desencajada.

– ¡Eres un… -hasta de acabar la frase el la agarro de la cintura, poniéndola a ella entre sus piernas y quedando a si a centímetros de sus rostros.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida, con sus mejillas rojas y su respiración rápida.

– Su-suéltame –balbuceo haciéndose para atrás, pero los brazos fuertes de el envolvieron su cintura.

– ¿Por qué lo haría? Estamos bien así… ¿O no? –le pregunto picaramente.

– N-No… ¡No! –Exclamo -¡Suéltame Inuyasha! –seguía gritando tratando de alejarse de el…

_Kikio…_

– Te amo… -murmuro entre cerrando sus ojos y acercando su rostro al de Kagome, quien había quedado muda y con los ojos bien abiertos…

– Inu…yasha… ¿Q-que… has… has… dicho…? –pregunto incrédula, sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez…

– Te amo demasiado… -volvió a repetir besando sus labios con lentitud. Kagome sin embargo no le correspondió, aun estaba en shock… -Kikio –termino la frase entre el beso, separándose así de ella y abriendo sus ojos dorados…

Kagome escucho en su interior un leve… crack y la rabia la invadió se separo bruscamente de el y apretó sus puños con fuerza…

– ¿Me llamaste Kikio? –le pregunto con rabia y apretando sus dientes, tensando su mandíbula…

El pestaño varias veces y la miro confundido…

– ¿Qué?

– Que me has… -dejo la frase en el aire y volteo, dándole un poco la espalda, sintió recorrer algo extraño por su cuerpo, llegando así a sus manos, llegando mas fuerza y apretando mas sus puños… sentía la necesidad de estrangular a alguien y…

_¡Baka!_

Le pego un puñetazo a la alacena, haciendo que el sonido fuera seco. Inuyasha la miro asombrado y extrañado… la reacción de la morocha lo estaba asustando…

– ¡Baka, baka, baka, baka! –repetía rabiosa apretando entre sus manos una cucharita de te, haciendo que se doble…

– ¿Qué te pasa? –le cuestionó asustado.

La joven suspiro y dejo la cucharita en su lugar.

_1… 2… 3…_

– ¿Te sientes bien? –le pregunto nuevamente, poniendo una mano en su hombro…

_4… 5… 6…_

– Oee… Kagome… -insistió fingiendo preocupación -¿Te estas volviendo loca?

_7… 8… _

– Te quedaste estupida luego de la ultima vez que te desmayaste, seguramente te golpeaste la cabeza al caer y yo no me di cuenta –dedujo zamarreándola desde el hombro… -Eres tan tonta… cada día te pareces mas a Kikio…

_9…_

– Aunque Kikio no es ninguna molestia si se desmaya, con todo gusto la sujeto de la cintura -dejo escapar un suspiro –Es tan liviana, tu pesas mas que un elefante bebe –bromeo.

_10…_

– La extraño tanto… no se como puede confundir tan mal las cosas… ¿Yo besándome contigo? Haha ni loco, debería de estar ciego para besarte a ti, te pareces al mismo demonio pero mucho mas feo…. –siguió burlándose, mientras reía como loco. Kagome se giro, con su rostro relajado.

– Inu… Inu… Inu… tu siempre tan lindo –murmuro con una sonrisa.

– No hacia falta que me lo dijeras, ya se que soy lindo… y mucho mas –dijo vanidoso mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

– Si… eres tan… ¡¡Idiota!! –grito agarrando una manzana de la frutera y tirándosela, pegándole… en la frente…

– ¿¡Que te pasa lo… -pero no pudo continuar, por que el golpe hizo efecto y cayo desmayado arriba de la mesada…

– Idiota… estupido mujeriego…

**O.o**

En la habitación de Inuyasha 15:30 p.m.

Gruño cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y suspirando, su cabeza le dolía demasiado… y todo, por la culpa de esa… esa…

– No sabes cuanto te odio… si no fueras mujer… si no lo fueras… -le murmuro imaginándose los distintos golpes que le podría dar…

Pero ella… lo ignoro…

– Debería de ponerte en la frente un cartel que diga… ¡Peligro! ¡Mujer machona! –se burlo apenas. Ella fingió naturalidad mientras miraba una novela cursi…

Abrió un ojo, para ver que estaba haciendo y la encontró sentada a su derecha con las piernas flexionadas y mirando como hipnotizada la novela…

Cerró nuevamente el ojo y suspiro.

– Aunque pensándolo mejor… -murmuro dudoso –Preferiría mas el golpe que tener que comer esa comida inventada por ti… -recrimino -¡Juro que nunca vi que la comida tuviera color marrón oscuro! –Exclamo horrorizado –Seguramente iba a morir envenenado…

_Ojala…_

– Aunque vivir contigo ya es la muerte para mi, no ahí mucha diferencia… ¡aunque preferiría estar esposado con Kikio! –continuaba hablando como si nada -¿Por qué no puedes ser mas considera como Kikio?

Ella apretó sus puños.

– Es tan buena… ¿Sabes? Antes de que ocurriera esta pesadilla, ella preguntaba por ti preocupada… es un amor… por eso la amo tanto… -comento soñoliento.

_No me compares…_

– Aunque, a decir verdad… ustedes tienen un cierto parecido…

_No te atrevas a decirlo…_

– ¿No piensas lo mismo… Kag…kikio? –escupió mientras abría sus ojos.

_Hablas nuevamente y te mato…_

– Si te comportaras como ella nos llevaríamos de maravilla…

Ella se giro, con su cara roja de indignación y sus ojos marrones más oscuros y brillosos de lo normal…

– ¿Qué te sucede… Kikio? Perdón… digo… Kagome –se burlo nuevamente.

– ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Te odio! –Grito a todo pulmón, sentándose sobre su cintura y llevando ambas manos a su cuello… -¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! –repetía tratando de ahorcarlo, pero el simplemente… reía… logrando así, mas el enfado de la morocha…

A decir verdad…

Le estaba gustando molestarla y verla reaccionar de esa manera…

– Ahí Kag… ¿De que te enfadas? Es un elogio decirte que te pareces a Kikio…

– ¡No me compares con esa bruja! –estallo. El sonrió ampliamente y de un hábil movimiento, ella quedo debajo de el, con su respiración agitada, sus manos inmovilizadas a sus costados, por el agarre de Inuyasha, sus ojos marrones clavados en los dorados, los cuales transmitían odio y mas odio…

– Cálmate lady… -susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella pareció tranquilizarse –Claro que no te compararía con Kikio… jamás… nunca… ¿Sabes por que?

Ella no contesto.

– ¡Por que tu eres mas fea y una machona! –exclamo riéndose. Ella apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

– Eres un idiota –murmuro mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y mirando hacia otro lado, sintiendo que sus ojos ardían y un nudo se había formado en su garganta, esta vez… Inuyasha se había precipitado, le había dolido sus palabras…

Inuyasha soltó un poco el agarre de Kagome y se acostó a su lado, inmediatamente Kagome se giro, dándole la espalda y dejando que las lagrimas cayeran sobre su mejilla… nariz y finalmente en la almohada…

_Mierda…_

Suspiro y miro la espalda de Kagome, era tan pequeña comparada a la suya… seguramente si la abrazaba, sus propios brazos se abrazarían…

– Kag… perdóname –susurro acercándose un poco mas a ella. Escucho un ruidito extraño proveniente de ella, entonces se dio cuenta… estaba llorando por su culpa…

Su pecho se oprimió y se odio a si mismo por hacerla llorar, odiaba verla llorar y mas a ella, que era su… bueno… amiga…

– En verdad lo siento, no quise decirte eso… -le murmuro con ternura –Seria una estupidez si te comparo con Kikio, por que ambas… quizás sean parecidas, físicamente… pero por dentro… ambas son completamente distintas… -continúo. Ella hizo un ruido con su nariz y se seco las lágrimas –Kag… -la llamo tomándola del hombro suavemente y girándola, para que quedaran frente a frente…

El sonrió y le seco las pocas lágrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos. Sus respiraciones chocaban en el rostro del otro… el sin quitar su mano de su cara comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con ternura…

– Te quiero mucho, Kag… y no quiero que por una estupidez mía llores –le susurro tiernamente. Ella lo miro y le sonrió -¿Verdad que me perdonas?

– Yo también te quiero Inu… -devolvió con un sonrojo. El sonrió ampliamente y llevo su mano a su mentón, acercándola a su rostro…

Ella comenzó a entre cerrar sus ojos, al igual que el, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse y…

_¡To-to-todo es igual, todo regular!  
__  
no me importa las noticias ni lo que pueda pasar ya…_

no veo nada que no pueda realizar

el solo verte a los ojos me hace sentir real,

_Y después de todo, que mas puede pasar…_

_Esta onda de choque que me aturde y me hace pensar…_

_En los días y en las esperas…_

_En la noches y en las estrellas_

_En las cosas que no llegan cuando esperas de mas…_

Esa extraña música inundo la habitación. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sonrojados y se dieron cuenta de la distancia que los separaba…

_Y luego llegas tú,_

_Solamente tu…_

_Y te ves tan transparente fuera de lo normal…_

_Casi irreal, espectacular…_

_Y aunque trato de entenderlo no lo puedo asimilar jamás_

_Y mis manos me comienzan a sudar_

_Y luego mi mente_

_Se pone a volar…_

_¡Let's go!_

– M-mi… celular –balbuceo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

– Eh… yo… atiende –ordeno desviando la mirada. Ella asintió y se giro para agarrar el celular que estaba en su mesita…

Era un mensaje…

– ¿Estaba a punto de besarla? –se pregunto a si mismo, luego de darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer…

Kagome leyó el mensaje rápidamente y se incorporo de un salto sobre la cama, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas…

_Saben... andaba pensando, en... primero y principal, gracias chicas a las que opinaron por cual historia publicar luego de rebelde, pero saben, yo andaba pensando, en publicar IMPERFECTA por que esa historia, tiene un poco de rebelde, otro de divinas y casi la misma trama, dije casi... no es igual, obviamente, solamente que el odio hacia Kikio no cambia. ¿Me entienden verdad? En fin... Dejen comentarios y seguramente ahora publico el primer cap. aun esta en duda asi que...  
nada._

_Sanyo..!_

_Dark night!_


	7. Celos

_perdon por la tardanza, pero es que no se me ocurria una escena de celos y no salio tampoco jajja espero q les guste el cap.. aaaaai.. Inu es un amor.. lo amo jaja xD_

ya lean ;)

**Cáp. 7:****Celos**

_Ag…_

La observo de reojo, con una mano debajo de su nuca y gruño mientras maldecía quien había mandado ese bendito mensaje. Miro la televisión, donde los protagonistas de aquella novela de amor se besaban con desenfreno…

_Uhm… nunca se me ocurrió besar de esa manera…_

Pensó observando atentamente los movimientos que daban con sus labios y suspiro…

Se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras que, tontamente y con sus manos temblando de emoción, respondía el mensaje que le había llegado. Sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón bombear como nunca antes…

El la observo las mejillas de la morocha, las cuales estaban mas rojas a no poder y luego dirigió su mirada a sus labios entre abiertos, mientras que cada tanto, de ellos escapaba un suspiro de…

-¿Quién es? –le pregunto fingiendo desinterés y mirando agarrando el control para comenzar a cambiar de canal…

Pero ella no contesto, estaba más interesada en contestar el mensaje.

-Kagomeee –la llamo -¿Quién es? –cuestiono detonando molestia en su voz.

-Te… espero… en… la… tarde… besos… y… cuídate… -iba diciendo en voz baja, mientras que sus dedos escribía rápidamente. El se incorporo en la cama y la miro.

- ¿Es Sango? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Ella no contesto -¡Ey! ¡No me gusta que me ignoren! –exclamo frustrado. Ella lo miro.

-¡Kouga me viene a visitar! –exclamo emocionada y levantándose de la cama, junto con Inuyasha.

Kagome iba dando pequeños saltitos mientras salía de la habitación, Inuyasha detrás de ella iba serio, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…

_Kouga la iba a ir a visitar, Kouga iba a ir a su… casa…_

-Espera – dijo sujetándola de la muñeca y girándola. Kagome estaba con una sonrisa amplia -Dijiste… ¿Kouga? - cuestiono enarcando una ceja.

O.o

-Y dime… Kouga… ¿Cómo te enteraste sobre este incidente? –le pregunto interesada. Sus ojos marrones brillaban, sus labios carmesí curvaban una amplia sonrisa y un sonrojo ocupaba sus lindas mejillas.

-Bueno… últimamente hablo mucho con Kikio –admitió mientras miraba intensamente a Kagome –Y ella me explico sobre la broma de Miroku…

-Y…

-Kagome… -suspiro y tomo sus manos, mirándola seriamente a los ojos. Kagome se sonrojo hasta las orejas y trago saliva con nerviosismo, mientras sentía que el sofá se movía ligeramente, pero no le presto atención…

-¿Si? –murmuro.

-Yo, bueno… no es fácil decirlo –admitió tomando aire –Yo te quiero decir que…

-¿Qué pasa, Kouga? –animo.

-Es que yo te…

-¡Tengo sed! –exclamo levantándose brutamente del sofá y llevándose a rastras a Kagome, mientras que Kouga, permaneció en el lugar con una mirada incrédulo…

-¿Me puedes decir que te sucede? –inquirió molesta. Inuyasha abrió la nevera y tomo una lata de cerveza.

-Tengo sed –repitió abriéndola y bebiendo todo.

-¿Hacia falta que interrumpieras el mágico momento?

-¿Mágico momento? –repitió haciéndose que no entendía. Ella se cruzo de brazos y la mano de Inuyasha quedo colgada.

-Kouga me iba a decir que me amaba –susurro para que no escuchara Kouga.

-¿Eh? –Enarco una ceja y dejo la lata sobre la mesada -¿Estas segura?

-Claro, ¿No notaste su nerviosismo y la manera en que me mira? –pregunto mientras suspiraba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No –respondió secamente cruzándose también de brazos y haciendo que ella se acerque mas a el y solamente un pequeño espacio los separaba.

-Puedo asegurar que nos estabas observando –afirmo burlona.

-No ahí mucho que mirar…

-Te mataría aquí mismo, pero no quiero que Kouga se vaya y tú me arruines la tarde, así que por lo menos, pórtate bien y no interrumpas cuando Kouga quiera confesarse, ¿Bien? –aclaro. El rolo los ojos y se inclino hacia ella, sintiendo su riquísima loción y su respiración calida pegar contra su nariz, mezclándose con la suya.

-No me agrada su presencia –admitió serio.

-Pues tendrás que soportarla por que hasta que no me pida para salir el no se ira –devolvió mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Y si no que?

-No te ayudare a volver con Kikio

-Ahora no es un tema que me interese –aclaro tomándola de la cintura y acercándola mas a el.

-Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi cuerpo –murmuro seria y con un toque de nerviosismo. El sonrió burlón.

-No quiero…

-Inuyashaaa –advirtió tensándose, pero luego la tensión se esfumo al darse cuenta que sus labios estaban casi rozándose y que algo extraño recorrió su espalda, erizándole los bellos de los brazos y haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza -¿Qué… que haces? –pregunto nerviosa.

El no respondió, simplemente, recorrió con su mirada el cuello blanco y fino de Kagome. Se acerco y comenzó a darle pequeños, húmedos y calidos besos. Kagome entre cerro los ojos y sin querer dejo escapar un suspiro. El sonrió y sus besos comenzaron a durar más tiempo, llegando así, hasta la curvatura del cuello y el hombro, donde empezó a lamber y luego a chupar, dejándole una pequeña marca roja…

-De-detente Inuyasha –balbuceo nerviosa, sintiendo algo recorrerle las venas y haciendo que su mente pervertida funcione nuevamente. Sus pequeñas y suaves manos lo empujaron y lo miro sorprendida, con sus mejillas bien rojas y sus labios entre abiertos, respirando agitadamente por el nerviosismo.

El sonrió seductoramente y miro los brazos de ellas, los cuales estaban inmóviles a sus costados. Se acerco nuevamente a ella, esta vez a su oído…

-Dudo que la carne de gallina sea del frió… ¿No? –pregunto picaramente besando una vez mas su cuello, se separo un poco y beso su mejilla, sintiendo como ella temblaba ligeramente, era el momento… se separo lo bastante de ella, como para quedar sus labios entre abiertos rozándose. Los ojos de ella lo miraban abiertamente a el, sorprendida y aun sin caer a lo que el le estaba haciendo…

estaba por acabar con ese odioso, frustrante y terrible espacio que los separaba de un buen y exquisito beso, deseaba besar a Kagome, deseaba…

-¡Kagome! –un llamado. Ella recobro la compostura, como saliendo de su transe y se alejo todo lo que podía de Inuyasha, quedando así, contra la alacena –Lo siento –dijo entrando Kouga a la cocina, en donde ambos, se miraban a los ojos como conectados –Debo irme ya –volvió a decir. Kagome desviando la mirada a duras penas del ámbar miro a Kouga sonriente.

-Si, siento mucho Kouga que te dejamos solo, pero es que… estaba… -su mejilla se coloro nuevamente y miro a Inuyasha, quien apretaba sus puños y miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Kouga.

-Me estaba regañando por interrumpir su mágico momento –agrego sonriendo falsamente.

-Oh, no ahí problema –dijo sonriente, miro a Kagome y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Te quiero –dijo rápidamente saliendo del lugar y dejando a Kagome aun mas sorprendida.

-Me quiere –repitió.

-Si, felicidades, hacen una bonita pareja –felicito Inuyasha sarcásticamente y saliendo de la cocina, llevándola con el hasta el sofá, donde ambos se sentaron a ver televisión, aunque en realidad, estaban metidos en sus pensamientos.

_Oh demonios, ¡Estuve a centímetros de probar sus labios concientemente! ¿Por qué no lo hice? Por que el chucho ese entro a interrumpir el momento, demonios… que frustrante es esto al sentir la necesidad de besar sus labios…  
¿Por qué siento esto? Tengo a Kikio, puedo saciarme las ganas de besar con ella… aunque…_Suspiro y miro a Kagome quien estaba sonrojada y con la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas…

_¡Inuyasha me estaba por besar! Me beso el cuello y… y… ahí dios, si sentí mi corazón latir como loco y algo recorrerme las venas al momento en que me beso el cuello no me quiero ni imaginar lo que será al momento en que me bese verdaderamente… yo…_Miro la televisión, donde pasaba una novela de amor y justamente los protagonistas estaban haciendo el amor. Se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la mirada nuevamente.

_Como no recordarlo, Inuyasha tiene a Kikio y se… se…_apretó sus puños con fuerza.

_¿Por qué demonios pienso en eso? Yo no siento nada por Inuyasha, mas que amistad, lo quiero como un amigo…_

_¡Diablos! Esto no me puede estar pasando a miiiii… _-se regañaba mentalmente.

-¿Por qué… por que hiciste eso en la cocina? –le pregunto sin mirarlo. El la miro de perfil y luego bajo la mirada.

-Por que… es que…

-Es que, ¿Qué?, Inuyasha –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. El trago saliva duramente y suspiro.

-Tenía celos –admitió en un murmullo, sin mirarla a los ojos y dejando a Kagome sorprendida…

_les gusto? dejen un revienw o komo se diga ;)_

_atte: Darknight_

x cierto.. kambie de nick aora soy... L4UR! :)


	8. Libres

**Cáp. 8: Libres**

– Tenía celos –admitió después de un momento.

– ¿Qué?

– Que tenia…

– ¡Ya, Inuyasha! –Exclamo frustrada -¡No me vengas con eso!

– Pero… Kagome…

– No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi –replico. El apretó sus puños.

– ¡Me encantaría no acercarme, pero estamos _esposados_! –le devolvió el también gritando.

– Yo no me quedare tres meses contigo –bromo –Mañana, apenas terminamos las clases comenzamos a recorrer la ciudad, habrá mas cerrajeros que nos querrán ayudar…

– Eso espero, por que ya no soporto tu horrible cara en las mañanas y tú presencia –ella desencajo su mandíbula.

– ¡Pero si tu eres el que me besa! –le escupió.

– ¡Ya te dije que te confundo! –exclamo.

– ¡¡No puedes confundirme con esa bruja!! –grito roja. El sonrió burlón.

– Pues créete que si lo hago…

– Entonces no estas celoso de mi…

– ¿De ti? Ahí, por favor Kagome… ¿No escuchaste que Kouga dijo que habla con Kikio? De eso estoy celoso, de que el diga eso como insinuando algo, por eso invente que tenia sed, por que si permanecía un momento mas allí, con el… le rompía la geta –aclaro rudo.

_  
_– ¡Idiota! –exploto ofendida levantándose del sofá.

– ¡Mira quien habla…! –el también se levanto. Se miraron a los ojos, sin decir mas nada y se dieron media vuelta, olvidando las cadenas e intentaron ir por distintos caminos.

Ambos se tironearon con fuerza y terminaron cayendo al suelo, Kagome aun costado de Inuyasha. Pero no duraron, por que Kagome lo empujo en el suelo y se levanto junto con el.

– Nos vamos a mi habitación –ordeno Inuyasha arrastrándola. Pero Kagome se agarro de una mesita, lo que obligo a Inuyasha a parar.

– ¡¡No!! –Se opuso -¡Iremos a visitar a Sango!

– ¿Por qué a Sango? ¡A Miroku!

– ¡Sango!_  
_  
– ¡Miroku!

– ¡A San…

– ¡¡A los dos!! –exclamo cansado caminando hacia la puerta, con Kagome detrás de el con los labios fruncidos y con la mirada llena de odio en su nuca…

O.o

– Miroku, debemos hacer algo –murmuro exasperada Sango. Miroku asintió –Ambos se comportan como dos niños pequeños –le informo. Mirando a la pareja mandarse miradas asesinas, tironearse de la cadena y lastimarse de las muñecas, solamente faltaba agarrar el jarrón y que se lo…

– ¡Déjame de molestar! –Exclamo molesta Kagome, mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba el pequeño gran jarrón blanco y amagaba con pegarle.

– ¡No, no, eso si que no! –Sango se levanto rápidamente, sacándole el jarrón de sus manos y poniéndolo en el mismo lugar -¿Me pueden decir que les sucede? –cuestiono fastidiada, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

– Esta nenita de mama –comenzó el señalando a Kagome. Ella desencajo la mandíbula y lo miro feo.

– ¡Nenita serás tu! ¡Bebe de mamá! –le devolvió ella. Sango suspiro.

– Aquí la única bebe eres tu –dijo el con tranquilidad.

– Mira, idiota, no me molestes mas por que si no…

– ¿Si no que? NENA –interrumpió el burlón.

– ¡Agarrare ese jarrón y te lo partiré por la cabeza! –advirtió. El carcajeo y ella apretó sus puños.

– Naaah… los bebes de mamá no hacen esas cosas –comento tranquilamente.

– ¿Así? –murmuro irónica, tomando nuevamente el jarrón.

– A poco crees que una débil como TÚ me hará daño…

Kagome tomo nuevamente el jarrón.

– ¡Basta ya! –Estallo Miroku -¡Kagome deja eso! –ordeno molesto. Kagome asintió con miedo y dejo el jarrón de lado y se sentó aun lado de Inuyasha, sin importar las indiferencias.

– Por fin… -suspiro Sango.

– Córrete, me contagias la estupidez –escupió Inuyasha empujándola. Y nuevamente, comenzaban…

– ¡Estupido serás tu! ¡¡Enfermo!! –grito ella empujándolo también.

– Mira quien habla de…

– ¡Inuyasha cállate! –grito Miroku.

– ¿Y tu quien te crees para venir y gritarme? –le pregunto molesto.

– Se comportan como dos niños –le espeto.

– Ella se comporta como… -iba a replicar pero la mirada de Sango y Miroku le dio miedito.

– Bien, Inuyasha, tu como un gran orgulloso no puedes admitir tu amor por Kagome –afirmo el.

– Eso no es…

– Si lo es –intervino Sango.

Inuyasha desvió su mirada y Kagome lo miro de reojo.

– Y tu Kagome… -comenzó Sango.

– ¡No es verdad! –exclamo antes de que empezara a decir algo.

– Kag, siempre dijiste que te gusta Kouga, pero nunca dijiste quererlo… es mas, nunca lo nombras, a no ser que lo veas en los corredores o…

– No hace falta hablar de el, si puedes pensarlo, Sango –contradijo ella sintiendo que el calor subía a su cara.

– No puedes hablar de el si no lo piensas, ¿y sabes de quien siempre te escuche hablar…? –pregunto sonriente. Inuyasha miro a Kagome quien se sonrojo.

– Lo que digas no es…

– De Inuyasha, siempre de tu boca salía… Inuyasha esto, Inuyasha aquello –respondió.

– Eso es por que el me molesta… -afirmo ella, sintiéndose incomoda por la mirada de Inuyasha.

– No, cuando hablas de cierta persona es por que te gusta o sientes cierto amor por ella –dijo Sango.

Todos guardaron silencio. Ya no querían negar nada, ¿para que hacerlo? Dijeras lo que dijeras, siempre era lo mismo y la respuesta era la misma. Ambos estaban enamorados de uno del otro y eso no podía cambiarlo, ni admitirlo…

Kagome miro a Inuyasha y el a ella, y ambos suspiraron, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada. Si, no cabía duda…

– ¿Y?

– Sácanos las esposas –dijeron los dos en un insomnio. Se miraron serios y miraron a la pareja quienes estaban incrédulas.

– Pero…

– Miroku, basta de juegos… -pidió Inuyasha.

– Yo no soporta más esto –admitió Kagome.

– Pero… ahora que saben lo que sienten… -murmuro Sango.

– Sango, Miroku… entiendan que entre nosotros no puede haber nada –replico Inuyasha serio.

Kagome bajo la mirada y por un momento, un nudo se formo en su garganta.

– ¿Por que hablas por dos, Inuyasha? –pregunto Miroku.

– Yo…

– Tu no sabes lo que Kagome siente –afirmo el.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome quien jugaba con sus manos.

– ¿Kagome? –la llamo el. Ella suspiro.

– Sango, por favor –rogó Kagome.

– Kag…

– Sácanos las esposas –pidió en un murmullo, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían y que la vista se le nublaba –Por favor…

– Esta bien –acepto con un suspiro.

– Kagome –murmuro Inuyasha.

– Todo será como antes –susurro ella, sonriendo falsamente.

Miroku de su bolsillo saco una pequeña llave, se acerco a ambos y comenzó a darle algunas vueltas y las esposas se abrieron. Se observaron las muñecas, las cuales tenían la marca, se miraron detenidamente a los ojos y cuando Inuyasha iba a decir algo, Kagome se levanto de su lugar, murmuro un leve _hasta luego _y salio del lugar prácticamente corriendo.

– Inuyasha –llamo Miroku –Habla con ella…

_Perdon por lo corto, y por la tardanza... (uf) en fin, dejen comentarios, ya le esta llegando el final a esta historia :)! ni idea de cuantos capitulos mas faltan, calculo de que 11 o 12, todo depende de mi inspiracion y de si Kikio interviene, en fin... como siempre, gracias por sus revienws y... poco estudio y mas fincs! :D!_

Por cierto, desaprobe salud y adolescencia, geografia, informatica, matematica y S.I.C jaja... ando mal en el cole, y ensima de todo, me agarro algo asi como un tic nervioso en el labio y ni idea de que pueden ser los nervios, onda de que ni me preocupo por la escula para decir, esta nerviosa por los deberes... jaja, estoy nerviosa al pedo, eso es no tener otra cosa para hacer... xD  
Bueno, ya hable mucho, espero sus revienws! :D!

atte: L4UR!


	9. Deciciones extremas

_Gracias mil por sus comentarios! creo que nuevamente llegare a los 100 que emocion!  
lean y tambien lean obligatoriamente las notas del final ok? es importante1 :D!  
y no... x las dudas, les digo que no es malo lo que les voy a contar, asi que tranquis... :) jeje_

ya. ya perdon x la tardanza y lean!

**Cáp. 9:****Decisiones extremas**

No sabia en que momento las lagrimas acabaron por salir y mojar sus mejillas, no supo cuando la lluvia comenzó a mojar sus ropas y el frió congelo su cuerpo. Solamente sabía que se encontraba sentada en una banca de una pequeña plaza, viendo como los árboles se movían al compás del viento.

No entendía por que lloraba, ni por que ese dolor tan profundo en su alma. Debería de estar contenta, ya no estaba mas esposada con ese idiota e infantil de Inuyasha, ya no tendría que soportar mas sus berrinches, sus quejas ni sus… besos por equivocación. Trago con dificultad, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y su corazón comenzó a bombear con rapidez…

Inuyasha; Inuyasha; Inuyasha… ¿Por qué ese hombre ocupaba su mente y no Kouga? ¿Por qué soñaba obscenidades con Inuyasha y no con Kouga? ¿Qué tenia Inuyasha que no tenga Kouga? Apretó sus puños, no hacia falta comparación, sencillamente, Inuyasha era muy diferente el era terco, orgulloso, tierno… lindo, con un cuerpo…

Negó con su cabeza.

_  
_– Esto no puede estar pasándome… -susurro con pesar.

O.o

Lunes en el instituto.

– Es por el bien de los dos –murmuro mirando el cielo azul.

– Nena, cómprate un espejo –se burlo una chica. Inuyasha se giro sonriendo de medio, la joven detuvo su paso y lo miro seriamente.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto bruscamente.

– Te amo demasiado para dejarte ir, confundiste las cosas, Kagome y yo no nos estábamos besando, fue una simple confusión –dijo rápidamente, aparentando estar desesperado.

– Uhm… ¿Y pretendes que te crea? –replico cruzándose de brazos.

– Eres la única que mujer que amo, Kikio no puedo vivir sin ti…

– Inuyasha… tú… ¿Lo dices en serio? –murmuro dudosa. El asintió.

– Más serio imposible, Kikio…

– Inu… yo…

– En un futuro no muy lejano –comenzó nervioso. Ella se acerco mas a el intrigada -¿Te casarías conmigo? –pregunto.

_Kagome…_

– Inu…

O.o

Había faltado a clases, no tenia ánimos de ir y verle la cara a Inuyasha. Suspiro mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras y antes de entrar al comedor para desayunar, fingió una hermosa sonrisa.

– Buenos días –saludo animadamente, sentándose aun lado de su hermano.

– Buenos días, hermana –le devolvió el sonriente.

– ¿Cómo amaneciste, hija? –pregunto mientras servia algo de te.

– Bien, aunque estoy un poco cansada –admitió.

– Sango dijo que el proyecto era algo difícil y que convivir contigo seria una experiencia insoportable –contó riendo Souta.

– Ha ha ha, que graciosito –murmuro de mala gana.

_Si supieran que no estuve todo este tiempo con Sango…_Suspiro.

– Kagome –llamo su madre. Ella levanto su mirada –Tu madrina Chiyo quería hablar contigo –informo.

– ¿Sobre que? –pregunto interesada, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la taza verde.

– Me pregunto si tú no querías…

O.o

Sango pasó por su lago, echándole una fugaz mirada de odio e indiferencia y al pasar choco contra su brazo, empujándolo levemente. El enarco una ceja y lo miro extrañado, ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?  
Su amigo venia detrás de ella, con cara de resignación y cuando lo vio suspiro, plantándose delante de el.

– ¿Qué le sucede? –le pregunto. Miroku ignoro su pregunta.

– Cuándo te dije que hablaras con ella… ¿A dónde fuiste? –le pregunto serio y frió.

– ¿Y eso a ti que te interesa? –le devolvió de mala gana.

– Inuyasha, hablemos de enserio…

– Estoy hablando seriamente –replico cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿A dónde fuiste? –repitió. El bufo.

– A mi departamento –murmuro entre dientes.

– Ajam… ¿Y no te preocupo la sola idea de que a Kagome le pudiera pasar algo? –el se rasco la nariz con tranquilidad –Me hace suponer que si –supuso.

– ¡Yo no dije eso! –contradijo.

– Tus acciones te delatan –afirmo.

– Baah como sea –suspiro -¿Vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre –dijo tomando con ambas manos su estomago.

– ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan necio? –le pregunto ya frustrado. Inuyasha lo miro.

– ¡Ey! ¿A que se debe tanta culpabilidad? –interrogo olvidando su hambre.

– Kagome se ira –dijo rápidamente. Inuyasha lo miro de reojo.

– Seh… deja que se vaya –comento sin importancia. Miroku rolo los ojos.

– Se va para no volver –agrego. Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido.

– ¿¡Que!?

O.o

El atardecer se hizo presente, se meció lentamente sobre la hamaca, mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios. Cerró sus ojos y tomo fuertemente la cadena entre sus manos.

– Hola

Abrió sus ojos y levanto su cabeza rápidamente, encontrándose con Inuyasha parado frente a ella.

– Hola

Devolvió en un murmullo, volviendo a su pose anterior. El suspiro y se sentó en la hamaca de alado.

– ¿Cómo estas?

– Bien

No tenia ganas de hablar con el, necesitaba y quería estar sola…  
_  
_– Etto… -comenzó. Ella lo miro de reojo -¿Es cierto que te vas? –pregunto interesado.

– Si, esta misma noche pasan por mi –respondió sin ganas.

– ¿Y por que te iras?

– Olvidar, conocer y respirar aire limpio –suspiro.

– Entonces… No te iras para siempre, ¿Verdad? –pregunto casi con miedo en su voz.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, en los cuales se notaba la profunda tristeza, el la observo y lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar, por que lo había comprendido…

_Hola._

_Creo que me arrepenti, esta historia aun no llegara a su final, ultimamente, en estos dias oscuros sin intenert, se me vino mucha inspiracion, mas de lo casual, y se me vinieron tantas ideas a la cabeza que yo, personalmente, les digo que los capitulos que vienen son geniales, no lo digo por que yo soy la que escribe, pero de todas maneras, me gustan...  
Por cierto, les dire un adelanto, pero esto pasara en algunos capitulos mas adelante ok?  
Bueno, les cuento... Inuyasha y Kagome nuevamente estaran esposados! yeah! :D  
Pero con algo mas de pervenciones y menos peleas.. sip :D  
En fin..._

¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? Deja un rewiend!

Por cierto, feliz dia del animal... no a ustedes, a sus mascotas ;)  
Miku I love YoU :d!

miku : coneja

xD

baeh..


	10. 6 años despues

_xD espero que le guste este cap )  
sep..  
baeee.._

**Cáp. 10:****6 años después…**

– Hup… ¡Maldición! –Exclamo frustrada mientras aventaba sobre la mesa un pequeño cuaderno –Esto es demasiado para mi –suspiro apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa y dejando caer su cara entre estas.

– Como siempre tan débil –reprocho alguien detrás de ella.

– Vete –mascullo sin verlo.

– La verdad duele –comento con un eje de burla en su voz. Ella levanto su mirada chocolate -¿Qué sucede? –pregunto extrañado.

– No entiendo nadaaaa –grito dejando caer nuevamente su cabeza. El suspiro mientras rolaba los ojos.

– ¿Quién te mando a estudiar profesorado de matemática? –cuestiono cruzándose de brazos y sentándose aun lado de ella.

– No sabia que seria tan difícil –murmuro.

– Nada es fácil…-afirmo.

– ¿Sessho? –lo llamo sollozando.

– Ahm… ¿Qué?

Ella lo miro.

– ¿Me ayudas? –pregunto mirándolo como una niña pequeña.

– Que mas da –suspiro. Ella sonrió y se incorporo mostrándole los ejercicios que no entendía…

O.o

Se dejo caer en el sofá exhausto, mientras dejaba escapar un gran y cansado suspiro de sus labios. Se saco los zapatos y cerro los ojos al sentir unas tibias y suaves manos tocar masajear su hombro por debajo de la camisa blanca…

– Amor, ese trabajo es muy duro para ti

El hizo una mueca.

– Solamente me frustro un poco –corrigió.

– Aun así… -comenzó dudosa. El se dio media vuelta, tomándola de las muñecas y obligándola a que de la vuelta, hasta quedar sobre su regazo.

– Tu no te preocupes, no le hace bien al bebe –murmuro con dulzura, mientras que con una mano acariciaba al pequeño vientre de tres, casi cuatro, de la mujer.

– Pero yo… -iba a reprochar, pero el la cayo besando sus labios con ternura.

– ¿Qué vamos a comer de rico? –pregunto entre el beso. Ella sonrió y se levanto.

– Ah… ¡Sorpresa! –exclamo yéndose rápidamente hacia la cocina. El sonrió de medio lado y luego, al no verla mas suspiro y cerro nuevamente sus ojos.

_Kagome… ¿Dónde estarás?_

O.o

– ¡Achuuu! –emitió frotándose la nariz.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupado.

– Uhm nada –murmuro tomando el lápiz y haciendo los ejercicios, en cambio el la miro de perfil detenidamente. Ella lo noto -¿Qué pasa?

El sin dejar de mirarla, poso su mano sobre su frente. Ella se sorprendió y el luego de un momento la saco, tocando su propia frente…

– No tienes fiebre –susurro. Ella sonrió.

– No te preocupes –tranquilizo ella.

– Pero si yo no…

– Seguramente están acordándose de mi –agrego sonriente.

– ¿Quiénes? –pregunto interesado.

– Seguramente… Miroku, Sango… In… -cayó de repente y suspiro. El enarco una ceja.

– ¿Tus amigos? –cuestiono. Ella asintió -¿No los ves hace mucho?

– Desde hace… seis años, más o menos –respondió dudosa sacando cuentas con sus dedos. El frunció el ceño –Pero no es un tema del que me guste hablar –agrego fingiendo no importarle. El en cambio se dio cuenta igual, siempre se daba cuenta de su mirada triste al hablar de ellos.

– ¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de ese tema? –pregunto. Ella no contesto -¿Qué tratas de evadir? ¿Tu pasado? ¿Qué sucedió en el? ¿Quién estuvo en el? –cuestiono rápidamente, haciendo muecas al realizar las preguntas. Ella lo miro melancólicamente.

– Ya dije que no quiero…

El la interrumpió.

– Pero yo si quiero hablar sobre eso, no puedes evadir tus recuerdos por siempre y algún día tendrás que contarlo –presiono.

– Por ahora prefiero no…

– ¿Entonces cuando? –insistió frustrado.

– Por favor, Sesshumaru. Yo no…

– Kagome –comenzó el con voz suave y ronca –No puedes vivir escapando y sea lo que sea que dejaste y tratas de dejar en el olvido, te esta haciendo mal… -ella desvió su mirada –Se que no quieres contármelo, pero simplemente…

– Amaba a un chico –dijo rápidamente. El la miro impresionado.

– ¿Amabas?

– Bueno… amo –sonrió melancólica –No se como hacer para decirle a mi corazón que deje de amarlo, no lo veo desde hace años y aun conservo recuerdos de el, como si fuera que los viví ayer… -murmuro sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta –No se por que será que cuesta tanto olvidar… -finalizo en un murmullo.

El paso un brazo por sus hombros.

– A veces el mejor remedio es volver al pasado y saber que has hecho mal, para arreglarlo en el presente -aconsejo. Ella trago saliva y seco las lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos.

– No creo que se arregle. Desde hace años que no lo veo –repitió sin esperanzas. El suspiro –Seguramente ya me olvido –susurro.

– ¿Quién dijo que ya te olvido? –pregunto. Ella lo miro –Seguramente esta igual o peor que tu…

– Pero yo…

– ¿Qué te parece… si nos tomamos unas mini vacaciones? –le pregunto sonriente.

– ¿Vacaciones? –repitió incrédula. El asintió.

– Un buen remedio también para olvidar es distraerse –comento.

– Si te digo que no… me llevaras de todas formas, ¿Verdad?

– Seguro –afirmo. Ella suspiro.

– Entonces, vamos –acepto.

– Por cierto… -comenzó. Ella lo miro atentamente -¿Cómo se llama el chico? –pregunto.

Suspiro.

– Inuyasha –murmuro.

– ¿Inuyasha? –repitió incrédulo. Ella asintió –Ahm… creo que ya tengo una pequeña idea de a donde podemos irnos… -susurro pensativo.

– ¿Decías?

– No, no… nada –murmuro. Ella le regalo una sonrisa.

– Sabias que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? –le dijo con ternura. El rolo los ojos.

– No empieces –mascullo.

– Pero te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero –repitió como niña.

– Ya, ya… hagamos los ejercicios –ordeno fastidiado.

– Malhumorado –murmuro entre dientes. El la miro fulminante y ella sonrió con inocencia.

– Maldita niña…

– Ja… corta mambo –devolvió.

– Kagome –llamo frustrado. Ella lo miro –Te escuche –comento.

Sonrió por dentro. Sesshumaru se parecía mentalmente a Inuyasha. Lastima que el tenia el cabello negro largo, pero… si lo tuviera plateado…

– Kagomeee

– Uhm… Lo se, lo se… -suspiro –Voy por cinco dólares –aviso levantándose y yendo hacia su cuarto.

O.o

– Ahí no –gimió tapando sus ojos con su mano. Su amigo que estaba a su lado lo miro extrañado, mientras que enarcaba una ceja.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto interesado. El albino suspiro.

– Acabo de recibir un mensaje –informo.

– ¿Uhm?

– Era Sesshumaru –respondió con un suspiro.

– ¿Qué quería?

– Dice que vendrá de visitas y que quiere quedarse en mi casa –contesto ahora molesto.

– ¿Tu hermano? ¿El que estudia en Estados Unidos? –pregunto interesado. El asintió –Ah… bueno, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

– Malo no, pésimo –murmuro.

– Ahí Inuyasha, es tu hermano, no un extraño –reprocho.

– Eso mismo, Miroku. Es mi hermano…

– ¿Y que tiene? ¿Quieres hacerte un análisis de sangre por las dudas? –pregunto burlón.

– No seas idiota –exclamo frustrado –Es que… cada vez que Sesshumaru hace visitas viene con su mejor amiga con derechos –gruño.

– A que bien –felicito. Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada -¿Qué tiene? ¿Estas celoso de que el tenga mas libertad que tu o…

– No es eso –suspiro –Es que sencillamente, no soporto a las zorras que trae mi hermano –admitió.

– A, que buena excusa –murmuro irónico.

– Para decir verdad, no me llevo muy bien con mi hermano y que venga de visitas me cae mal –mascullo.

– Linda hermandad –felicito burlón.

– Ahí, cállate –ordeno fastidiado.

– Sep, como sea. Me iré a cenar con Sango –aviso.

– ¿ah si? –enarco una ceja.

– Sip –asintió.

– ¿Y dejaras el trabajo? –pregunto.

– Sip, Sango es mas importante que el trabajo –afirmo.

– Soy tu supervisor, ¿recuerdas?

– No, eres mi amigo –corrigió saliendo de la oficina y dejando solo a Inuyasha.

– Aag… ¡maldición! –mascullo.

O.o

– ¿Y? ¿Nos vamos? –pregunto por segunda vez. Ella asintió dudosa.

– Si –suspiro –Nos vamos… -murmuro.

– _Por que presiento que este viaje no será nada bonito…- _pensó extrañada al momento en que comenzaba a subir al avión -_¡Maldición! _

O.o

– _¿Por qué será que no puedo dormir? _–pensó sintiendo su cuerpo cansado. Miro a su mujer dormir placidamente sobre su pecho y le entro envidia –_uhm… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento…?_

– Kagome…

O.o

– ¡Sango! –grito del otro lado de la habitación. Ella se acerco.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

– ¡No anda! –sollozo. Ella enarco una ceja.

– ¿El que?

– Mi cosita preciosa, mi tesorito –hizo un ruido con su nariz y se seco las lágrimas.

– Esa mierda nunca anda, en los mejores momentos nos defrauda –replico cruzándose de brazos. Miroku asintió.

– Es un caso delicado, lo llevare a que me lo vean –comento decidido. Sango rolo los ojos.

– ¡Al diablo! Conseguiré una nueva –aviso sin importancia dirigiéndose a la cocina. Miroku salio corriendo detrás de ella con su bóxer azules.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría? –pregunto dolido.

– Ahí Miroku –suspiro –Algún día tenia que dejar de funcionar, no dura para toda la vida…

– Lo se, pero… no puedes cambiarla así como así –dijo exasperado.

– Si que puedo, además, seguramente dejo de funcionar por lo mucho que lo tocamos –supuso cruzándose de brazos.

– Puede ser, pero no puedo cambiarla, la tengo desde chiquito –excuso.

– Algún día tenia que pasar. Mañana nos comparemos una nueva play station. No te preocupes –tranquilizo tiernamente.

– Si –acepto suspirando –Acompáñame a tirarla a la basura… -pidió con tristeza.

Ambos salieron afuera, con sus miradas tristes y húmedas. Se pararon frente al tacho de la basura y dirigieron sus miradas a la Family negra, con sus cables colgando y un poco rota. Su control estaba vendado con cinta transparente y a la legua se notaba que los botones estaban a punto de caerse…

– Fue bueno mientras duro –comento tirándola.

– ¡Ya se lo que podemos hacer! –exclamo emocionado Miroku. Sango lo miro -¿Quieres que te enseñe un juego que aprendí en…

– ¡Degenerado! –le grito alguien. El se giro y se encontró con su vecina, la anciana chusma del barrio mirándolo feo.

– ¿Usted que mira? –le grito.

– Sucio –le volvió a gritar. Miroku le iba a devolver cuando Sango le pega un sopapo.

– ¿Qué?

– Estas en bóxer –contesto tranquilamente. Miroku miro para abajo…

– ¡Diablos! –grito corriendo hacia dentro de su casa, mientras que Sango simplemente suspiraba.

_yeaah! aclaremos cosas, Inu y sus amigos tenian entre 17 y 18 años cuando iban a la preparatoria, asi que, chiquillas... saquen cuentas, xD 17 + 6 : 23 + 1 : 24 digo, sumo 1 x q inu y miro tienen 18 asi que ahora tienen 24 ok?? le conteste a las dudas de sus mentes? Miro y Sango viven juntos, no estan casados ni nada por el estilo, se puede decir que son novios y que recien comienzas :D!  
Bueno, ya los dejo xq estoy mirando alejo y valentina :)  
comentarios?_

agregen a msn pah cualkier duda, entren a mi profile..

yeah!


	11. Reencuentro

_Un consejo, no saquen conclusiones hasta que no lean los demas capitulos. Lo digo, y lo aclaro, por que, como decirles, sus comentarios me encantan! y tambien las criticas, pero aveces, es mejor que las criticas se guarden para el final del finc ;)_

Lean :D!

**Cáp. 11:****Reencuentro…**

Fijo una vez más su mirada chocolate por la ventanilla y suspiro.

– ¿Falta mucho? –pregunto aburrida. El muchacho a su lado simplemente se limito a beber de su copa –Sessh… -lo llamo mirándolo. El frunció el ceño –Estoy aburrida –se quejo como niña.

– No molestes –replico serio.

– Que malhumorado –mascullo mirando nuevamente la ventanilla.

– Y que insoportable –devolvió.

O.o

– Que me pondré… -murmuraba sacando toda la clase de vestido que había en su armario. Mientras que el joven que se encontraba aun en la cama la miraba con los ojos entre abiertos.

– ¿Por qué no buscas que ponerte en la tarde? –pregunto ronco mientras se rascaba la cabeza. La mujer se giro.

– ¿¡Acaso estas loco!? –exclamo –No ahí tiempo, debo ir a la peluquería, arreglarme las uñas, hacerme un baño de cutis, elegir el vestido perfecto, bañarme y…

– Sshh… -la cayo el –No es tan importante como piensas –tranquilizo.

– ¿¡Que no es importante!? –Grito -¡Por dios, Inuyasha! ¡¡Vendrá tu hermano de Estados Unidos!! –Exclamo –Claro que es importante…

– Baaah yo no creo que sea tanto así –suspiro.

– Además, traerá a su mujer, ¿No? –cuestiono dándose vuelta nuevamente.

– A su zorra, querrás decir –corrigió en un murmullo –Si, seguramente –le contesto a su mujer.

– Ahí que dar una buena impresión…

– Ni que me importara –susurro cerrando sus ojos.

O.o

– ¡Ah! –suspiro aspirando el aire fresco -¡Por fin! –exclamo emocionada estirando sus brazos.

– Si, llegamos –murmuro plantándose alado de ella.

– ¿Y donde estamos? –le pregunto la joven interesada.

– En Kyoto –respondió tranquilamente.

Sonrió ampliamente. Estaba segura de que Sesshumaru le presentaría su familia. Como lo adoraba, era su mejor amigo malhumorado. Lo había conocido en la universidad de Estados Unidos, la primera impresión, el primer choque, había sido desastroso.

Ella corría como loca a un muchacho que le había tocado el trasero, en un acto de impulso, se le quiso aventar, para pegarle en sus partes, pero había fallado y termino cayendo sobre Sesshumaru. El no le dijo nada, simplemente la miro furioso y la empujo aun lado, para levantarse y seguir su camino como si nada…

El segundo choque fue en laboratorio. Apenas lo vio entrar al salón, quiso disculparse, pero el ni le prestaba atención. Se termino dando por vencida, y al llevar su experimento al profesor para que la analizara, un chico idiota, le había puesto la traba y ¡Paaf! Todo el liquido verde, espeso y oloroso termino sobre el cabello de Sesshumaru…

– ¿Te acuerdas Sessh cuando te pedí que fueras mi amigo? –le pregunto mirando interesadamente por la ventanilla del taxi.

– Como olvidarlo –suspiro.

– _¿Qué quieres, niña? –pregunto secamente._– _A-ah… bueno, pues yo… -balbuceo nerviosa._– _No tengo tu tiempo –aclaro._– _Es que… quería pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió en la clase de laboratorio –murmuro. El enarco una ceja –Lo siento…_– _Ya no importa, de todos modos se quitara –afirmo fríamente._– _Bueno, pero yo…_– _Te dije que no importa –ella levanto su mirada._– _¿Quieres ser mi amigo? –pregunto rápidamente._– _¿Eh?_– _Que si quieres…_– _Ya escuche, niñata –aclaro -¿Por qué querría yo, el gran Sesshumaru, ser amigo de un renacuajo como tu? –cuestiono._– _Bueno, si no quieres… -susurro sintiendo que las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos.  
_

_El rolo los ojos._– _Bien, bien, como sea –murmuro dándose vuelta y continuando con su paseo por la cafetería._– _¡Espera! –pidió ella. El la miro desde el rabillo del ojo -¿Comemos juntos? –pregunto sonriente._– _Aag… Esta bien_

– En esos días eras un niño frió e indiferente –murmuro con una mano en su mentón –Pero ahora eres diferente…

– Sigo igual que siempre –aclaro el. Ella sonrió.

– No, por que con los demás eres malo y conmigo eres diferente –corrigió.

– Da igual –rolo los ojos cansado.

– Nunca cambias –suspiro.

O.o

– ¿Y? –pregunto interesado.

– ¿Y, que? –devolvió.

– ¿Ya llego tu hermano?

– Si, dentro de una hora debo estar en casa para recibirlos –mascullo apretando sus puños. Miroku sonrió.

– Yo siento que esto será una experiencia inolvidable para ti –afirmo.

Inuyasha lo miro de mala gana.

– Yo siento que este será la primer peor semana de mi vida –murmuro el tenso.– La segunda –corrigió Miroku. El la miro extrañado –Luego de que Kagome se fuera –agrego.

– Baah

O.o

Estaban parados frente a la puerta de madera; el tranquilo y ella nerviosa mientras que jugaba con sus dedos, ¿Quién diría que conocer la familia de tu mejor amigo seria tan difícil? Su corazón palpitaba de una manera salvaje y sentía que el sudor se hacia presente en su frente… ¿Se estaba por desmayar?

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Sesshumaru preocupado. Ella le sonrió.

– Estoy nerviosa –admitió.

– No te preocupes, ya lo conoces mejor que nadie –tranquilizo el. Ella lo miro extrañada.

¿Qué lo conocía? ¿A quien se refería? Trago saliva, al escuchar los pasos detrás de la puerta acercarse.

Aun podía escapar… ¡No! ¿Qué estupidez estaba pensando? Claro que no iba a huir, era solamente los padres de Sesshumaru, seguramente su madre la elogiaría y la trataría amablemente y hasta preguntaría como loca por que no es novia de su hijo; el padre seguramente era alguien seria y educado. Les hablaría con las palabras indicadas, sonreiría en todo momento y hablaría en el momento en que sea indicado…

Bah, lo tenía todo planeado. Solamente serian siete días y el primer encuentro seria difícil, luego, seria como estar en casa.

Sonrió mas tranquila.

– ¿En que piensas? –interrogo Sesshumaru.

– En que tus padres serán…

Pero no pudo seguir, por que la puerta se abrió.

– Hola Señora Hiu… -pero se trago sus palabras y su sonrisa se esfumo.

– Hola hermanito –saludo Sesshumaru extendiéndole la mano.

– ¿Hermanito? –repitió mirando a Sesshumaru extrañada.

– Kag, el es mi hermano menor, Inuyasha –Presento el.

_Respecto al bebe no deseado por nosotras, las lectoras y la autora xD les digo que, no se me enojen y no me abandonen!  
Por cierto, publico hoy por que en la semana no podre, arreglaran internet y hasta no se cuando no tendre xD  
Hasta algun dia..._

Sanyonara :D!


	12. ¡Embarazada!

_Ahi dios, de puro culo me conecte! no tengo internet y dicen que lo van a arreglar pero onda que hace dos semanas dijeron eso y nunca vinieron, pero bueno, como sea...  
espero que les guste este cap, en fin... como siempre, grax x sus revienws :)_

**Cáp. 13:****¡Embarazada!**

Bufo mientras bebía un poco de vino sin despegarle la mirada a Kikio, quien hablaba animadamente como si nada hubiera pasado. En cuanto la vio acostada en aquella habitación, que por cierto era la de Inuyasha, Kikio había saltado hacia ella y la había abrazado con fuerza, casi como si fuera a estrangularla…

ja… delineo con sus ojos su rostro, era igual que siempre, pálida con sus ojos negros como la noche y sus labios rojos carmín; su cabello largo, liso y brillante atado a una coleta negra.

– Disculpen, debo ir al baño.

Se levanto con pesar y sin dejar de sonreír paso por un lado de Kagome, quien no perdió ni un detalle. Su cintura estaba mas estrecha, y su estomago mas…

¡Claro!

Abrió sus ojos grandemente y en su boca se formo una sonrisa abiertamente. Como no lo había pensado antes, ¡Había engordado!

– Jajaja –rió levemente ante la mirada asustada de Sesshumaru e Inuyasha.

Ahora… ¿Quién se había deformado? Pobrecita, le aconsejaría un par de meses en el gimnasio.

– Kagome –la llamo Sesshumaru. Ella lo miro sonriente -¿Estas bien? –pregunto enarcando una ceja.

– ¡Mas que bien! –Exclamo feliz -¡Espectacular!

– Pensé que no te había echo bien este viaje –comento.

– Baaa… pensaste mal –devolvió burlona.

– Por cierto, Kagome –comenzó Inuyasha -¿Qué eres de Sesshumaru? –formulo.

– Pps… es mi mejor amigo –contesto distraída, ya que estaba mirando la puerta del baño de mujeres, esperando impacientemente que Kikio saliera para hablar sobre el físico de las mujeres.

¡Seria un magnifico momento para criticarle hasta el dedo deforme de su pie!

– ¿Y como se conocieron? –pregunto interesado.

– En la Univer…. ¡Kikio! –exclamo al verla salir.

– Ahí, ese baño es un asco –comento sentándose frente a Kagome, quien le sonreía –Y dime, Kagomesita… ¿Qué es de tu vida?

– Pues estudio medicina en la universidad de Dartmouth –contesto orgullosa. Kikio no pudo ocultar su asombro.

– ¿¡Dartmouth!? –repitió incrédula. Kagome asintió -¡Increíble! –alabo.

– No se esperaba menos de ti, Kagome –felicito Inuyasha. Ella simplemente le regalo la sonrisa que era de el.

– Después de todo, el aislamiento fue bueno –murmuro.

– No para todos –intervino Inuyasha.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos, en los que todos permanecieron en silencio. Entonces Sesshumaru carraspeo y se levanto de su silla.

– Ya vuelvo

– ¡Vuelve rápido que ya vendrá el postre! –exclamo Kikio emocionada como una niña chiquita a quien le compras un helado.

– Veo que te gusta mucho los postres –afirmo en un murmullo Kagome.

– ¿A quien no? Además, helado, con banana, frutillas, y chocolate arriba… -cerro sus ojos y saboreo por dentro –Riquísimo –murmuro.

Kagome sonrió burlonamente.

– _Aceptable de una gorda _–pensó con maldad –Prefiero lo salado –opino.

Ella abrió sus ojos y miro a Inuyasha.

– Igual que tú –señalo. Luego miro a Kagome –a Inu también le gusta mas lo salado –comento –Pero creo que no hace falta que te lo diga, al fin y al cabo ustedes son amigos y saben todo de todo, ¿Verdad?

– Los tiempos cambian –dijo Inuyasha mirando fijamente a Kagome.

– Es verdad –admitió ella.

– ¡Ahí pero si los amigos nunca cambian! –exclamo ella.

– Pero…

– Cambiemos de tema –interrumpió Kagome –Y dime Kikio… ¿Cómo es que no te has cuidado en este tiempo? –pregunto.

– ¿Cuidarme? ¿A que te refieres? –devolvió intrigada.

– Claro, tu físico –respondió.

Inuyasha suspiro pesadamente y bebió de lo que quedaba de su vino.

– Pues… cuando uno esta de encargo engorda –respondió tocando su vientre. Kagome la miro sin entender y ella rió levemente –Perdona, es que miro novelas viejas –rió –Es que… ¿Se lo decimos o esperamos a tu hermano? –le pregunto a Inuyasha.

– Ya me lo ah contado –intervino Sesshumaru sentándose aun lado de Kagome –Pero dice que no sabe como sucedió…

Kagome enarco una ceja confundida. Kikio rió levemente e Inuyasha miro de mala gana a Sesshumaru.

– Ahí Inu… -reprocho Kikio colorada -¿Cómo que no sabes como sucedió? –le dijo mas roja que un tomate.

– Es que siempre nos cuidábamos y…

– ¡Ya, simplemente paso! –le interrumpió abrazándolo por el cuello.

Ahora, si… no entendía nada. ¿De que no se entero cuando estaba desmayada?

– Bueno, si, pero…

– ¡Esperen! –pidió Kagome. Los tres la miraron interesados -¿De que no me entere? –pregunto arrugando la frente.

– Eeh… bueno –balbuceo Inuyasha.

– Es que, tu amiguito, amante, novio y… -Hablo Sesshumaru mirando la reacción de Kikio de reojo.

– ¿¡Como que amante!? –exclamo histérica. Sesshumaru rió.

– Cálmate Kikio –tranquilizo Inuyasha acariciándole la espalda –No le hará bien al bebe –agrego.

– ¿Qué bebe? –pregunto Kagome extrañada.

Kikio suspiro mas tranquila y sonrió.

– Que fea broma, Sessh –replico. El encogió los hombros sonriendo de medio lado.

– Siempre es buena

La estaban ignorando… y eso no era bueno…

– Por cierto, con Inu estábamos pensando en llamarlo Ryoma si es niño y Chiyo si es niña –contó feliz Kikio.

– Si, pero ya te dije que Ryoma no me gusta –contradijo el.

– Yo creo que es un bonito nombre –opino Sesshumaru.

Los miraba en silencio, mirando a cada uno cuando hablaban.

– Si, pero… -comenzó Inuyasha. Pero Kagome le interrumpió.

– ¿A quien quieren nombrar? ¿A alguna mascota? –pregunto dudosa. Los tres rieron.

– ¡Al bebe, tonta! –respondió burlona Kikio.

– ¿Qué bebe?

– El que tiene Kikio –respondió con paciencia Sesshumaru.

– ¿Dónde?

– Creo que te afecto el vuelo, ¿Verdad? –pregunto entre risas Kikio. Kagome miro a Inuyasha sorprendida, quien simplemente desvió la mirada –Estoy embarazada de tres meses –contó sonriente, abrazando a Inuyasha.

Kagome desencajo la mandíbula y miro asombrada a Inuyasha, quien simplemente la miraba entre serio y triste. Trago con dificultad, sintiendo que su respiración se hacia rápida y costosa.

– Estas… estas –murmuro con voz ronca y pesada -¿¡Embarazada!? –exclamo histérica.

– Sip, ya te dije, de tres…

Pero no escucho mas, no quería escucharla mas, entonces, los cuchicheos de la gente a su alrededor, sus risas y los molestos sonidos del tenedor golpear contra el plato desaparecieron. Su vista se nublo y todo se volvió oscuro…

– ¡Kagome! –Grito Sesshumaru tomándola de la cintura –Diablos…

– Onda que se desmaya a cada rato –opino Kikio mirándola -¿No estará embarazada? –le pregunto a Sesshumaru picaramente.

– No, ¿Qué estupideces dices? –devolvió molesto.

– Bueh, entonces es muy delicada ante las noticias importantes –corrigió.

– Yo opino, que es hora de irnos –dijo Inuyasha.

– Lo mismo digo –coincidió Sesshumaru.

– Pero… ¿¡Y el postre!? –exclamo.

– Camino a casa pasaremos por una heladería –prometió el. Kikio sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

– Te amo –le susurro.

– Yo también –devolvió y miro a Kagome –Yo también…

_lala grax x leer ahora click en GO y deja un revienw... siempre y claro quieran que lo siga :)  
nos vemos, hasta la proxima !_

muaaa


	13. No es un sueño

_lalala :)!_

**Cáp. 14:****¡No es un sueño!**

– Si, ya te dije que me encuentro bien –dijo ya cansada. El la miro sin creer –Bien, bien, buenas noches –se despidió rolando los ojos, el permaneció en su lugar –Sessh… ¿Qué quieres?

– Hasta que no vea que comas algo no me iré –replico serio. Ella suspiro.

– No tengo hambre

– Come –ordeno nuevamente, poniendo frente a ella un plato de pollo con papas.

Ella lo miro de mala gana.

– Te dije que no tengo hambre –se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado que no fuera Sesshumaru o el exquisito plato que estaba frente a ella. El suspiro cansado.

– Kagome, escúchame bien, no has comido nada desde que hemos llegado a esta casa y…

Ella lo interrumpió.

– Solamente han pasado diez horas, además, son mas de medianoche y no es hora de comer –afirmo.

_  
_– Bien, has lo que quieras –murmuro frustrado yéndose de la cocina, dejando sola a Kagome.

O.o

– Pobre Kag –murmuro poniendo cara de tristeza. Inuyasha le beso la frente y la abrazo –Seguramente se encuentra mal por lo de mi embarazo –supuso mirando de reojo a su prometido.

El hizo una mueca.

-No creo

-¿Y si es así? –pregunto interesada. El la ignoro.

_Amigos, si, amigos _–pensó frustrado.

– Sabes, estaba pensando si…

Y ella hablaba y hablaba. La miro de reojo, ¿Desde cuando le parecía tan cansador estar con ella? Oh si, desde siempre. Bueno, cuando estas enamorado o de novio no te das cuenta de sus efectos, pero ahora, que debía convivir con ella todo el año –incluido los feriados –a toda hora, minutos y segundos… digamos que es medio…

Suspiro. La amaba ¿No?

….

¿No? Valla pregunta que se repetía en su mente, por un momento quedo en blanco, con la mirada inquieta y con su corazón quieto.

La amaba, ¿No? Y vamos de nuevo, esa pregunta no se hace, por que es obvio que el NO la amaba…

COF COF

– ¡Amor! –exclamo ella asustada.

– Estoy bien, solamente me ahogue con la saliva –tranquilizo el tratando de calmar su tos –Es mejor que duermas, es tarde –dijo el. Ella suspiro.

– Si, esta bien –acepto. Acomodándose en la cama.

– Yo iré a beber algo, ya vuelvo –aviso.

Se levanto de la cama con pesar y comenzó a salir de su habitación. Maldita conciencia suya, esta claro que la amaba, ¿Debería de haber alguna razón por el cual no amar una mujer como Kikio? Ella era hermosa… ¿No? Hermosa, inteligente… bueno, no tan inteligente, pero para el lo era, ¿No?

Maldito no, ya lo estaba cansando. No debería de dudar sobre su amor hacia ella, estaba claro, y se cortaría los dedos de sus manos si fuera mentira, el amaba a Kikio y no había ninguna razón para no hacerlo…

– Kagome –dijo sorprendido. Ella se giro, mirándolo de la misma forma.

– Inuyasha –susurro ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón. Ahí estaba ella, la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos cuando no se encontraba Kikio, la mujer del cual había susurrado cientos de veces su nombre, soñado, y extrañado… ella era mas que una simple mujer que un día fue su amiga y que solamente eso fueron, por orgullo de ambos; pero, de todos modos, no llegarían a nada, mas que a _Amigos._

– Nunca pensé que te casarías con Kikio –rompió el silencio ella, con un tono de burla y nostalgia en su voz. El sonrió de medio lado y se sentó frente a ella.

– ¿Por qué no? Ella es la mujer a quien ame toda la vida –aclaro serio.

Kagome desvió la mirada.

– Ja, es verdad

Ambos quedaron en silencio varios segundos.

– Lo siento –murmuro Inuyasha.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

– ¿Eh?

– Que lo siento –levanto su mirada, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos de ella –Yo nunca quise que tu te vallas, y menos por mi culpa…

Ella sonrió.

– Eso ya no importa –dijo sin importancia.

– ¿¡Como que no!? –exclamo.

– Si, Inuyasha –asintió –Ya no importa…

– Desde que tú te fuiste, yo había pasado días y semanas odiándome, sintiéndome la peor escoria del mundo por haber echo que tú te fueras… -confeso exasperado. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

El se levanto de su silla y rodeo la mesa, hasta quedar al costado de ella.

– Quise detenerte, rogarte a que no te fueras pero… -murmuro ocultando su mirada –Fui un cobarde…

– Inuyasha… -susurro ella tocando con su mano fría el rostro de el.

– Cuando Sango me contó que habías caído enferma por tristeza… -murmuro mirándola –Yo… me volví loco, por que nadie me quería decir a donde te habías ido y entonces…

– ¿Entonces? –animo Kagome.

Suspiro y puso su mano sobre la mano que mantenía Kagome sobre su mejilla.

– Me di por vencido…

Un nudo se formo en su garganta y las ganas de llorar la invadieron, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y entonces lo abrazo fuertemente, rezando por que aquello no fuera un sueño y que todo aquello que el le había confesado fuera verdad…

Estaba feliz, más que feliz. Todos esos años, ella pensó que era la única que sufría allí como una tonta por el, y ahora se enteraba que el también estaba sufriendo por ella…

– Kagome –murmuro el sobre su oído. Ella se separo y lo miro a los ojos, con sus ojos humedecidos –Te quiero mucho –dijo sonriendo sin despegar su mirada dorada de la de ella.

– Yo también –susurro ella, sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus bocas, las cuales, estaban a milímetros de rozarse.

El desvió un momento su mirada a sus hermosos labios carmines, húmedos y carnosos.

_¡Hazlo idiota! _–reclamo su mente. Estaba en contra de ello, pero que más da…

Cerro sus ojos, la tomo de la nuca y de un movimiento rápido, sus labios se habían posesionado de los de ella, besándola de forma lenta y tierna. Kagome, que permanecía con sus ojos abiertos, sorprendida, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar que el la besara, pero aun así, no pudo evitar el loco latir de su corazón, el cual parecía estallar…

– Inuyasha –murmuro entre el beso, entre cerrando sus ojos –Yo te…

Pero cayó, en otro momento se lo diría. Llevo sus brazos a su cuello, rodeándolo y se apretó mas contra el, para corresponderle el beso, que esta vez se había echo un poco mas rápido.

Llevo ambas manos a su pequeña cintura y la acaricio por arriba de la tela de su camisa blanca. Ella suspiro y se apretó aun mas, sus senos eran aplastados en su pecho, el cual se podía apreciar ya que los botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados hasta el abdomen.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Ella trago saliva con dificultad, sintiendo que el lugar estaba mas caluroso de lo habitual. Inuyasha acaricio su mejilla y se acerco para besarla nuevamente, pero ella lo detuvo, poniendo su pequeña mano en su calido pecho, el cual podía sentir el latir de su corazón…

– Estas con Kikio –afirmo con pesar.

– Kagome yo…

– ¡Vas a ser padre! –interrumpió ella, desviando su mirada y dejando caer su mano. El se la detuvo, para sostenerla entre sus manos y besarle la punta de la palma.

– Ese bebe no era planeado, ni siquiera se cuando sucedió –aclaro el. Ella lo miro de mala gana.

– ¿Me vas a decir que no sabes como dejaste embarazada a Kikio? –pregunto burlona.

– Baah, no hablemos más del tema –pidió cansado. Ella suspiro.

– Me iré a dormir –dijo ella levantándose, seguida de el, y comenzando a irse, pero el la detuvo de la muñeca. Ella se giro.

– ¿Me crees si te digo que te quiero tanto como para amarte? –pregunto el serio.

Ella desvió su mirada y se soltó de su agarre. Sin pensar o no queriendo pensarlo lo miro decidida.

– No –contesto secamente comenzando a irse por el pasillo oscuro. El se quedo allí parado, observando por donde ella se había ido.

– Pues, si créelo –susurro apenas audible, entrando nuevamente al comedor y apagando la luz.

La sed se le había esfumado…

O.o

Se levanto lentamente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos ni ruidos. Lo miro un momento y corrió hacia el baño, donde se encerró…

Quince minutos después, salio ya vestida con un vestido rosa pastel por arriba de sus rodillas y con escote pronunciado. Se peino y se pinto levemente, echo una última mirada a Inuyasha –quien supuestamente dormía –y tomo el pomo, mientras hacia muecas para no hacer ruido…

– ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto adormilado y ronco. Ella contuvo la respiración y movió sus ojos inquieta.

– A-ah… a-ah… -balbuceo nerviosa.

– ¿Dónde?

– ¡Al medico! –exclamo. El abrió el ojo derecho y la observo.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto interesado. Ella pareció atragantarse.

– N-no amor, quédate, yo… yo… voy y vengo… tu sabes, además, solamente es una visita para… para… -chasqueó los dedos, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

– _Maldita palabra _–pensó nerviosa, tratando de acordarse de la palabra que usaba para irse.

– Etto… a-ah… ahm… -pensaba. El suspiro.

– ¿Control?

– ¡Eso! –Señalo con su dedo –Debo ir a control –asintió sonriente.

– Ya, eso es cada mes –repuso. Ella se mordió el labio y pensó una excusa.

– ¡Ahí Inu! –Exclamo –No hagas mas preguntas, iré a control para bien del bebe nada mas, quiero saber si esta bien o… si me estoy alimentando como corresponde, esas cosas –explico. El se dio media vuelta sobre la cama.

– ¿No quieres que vaya contigo? –pregunto nuevamente, esta vez levantándose.

– ¡No! –grito.

El la miro sorprendido.

– Digo, no amor, quédate, además… -trato de pensar una excusa mas, pero ya no sabia que decirle. Miro su reloj con cautela -¡Es tarde! –exclamo horrorizada. Corrió hacia Inuyasha, le dio un beso en los labios y salio -¡Nos vemos!

– Control… -repitió pensativo entrando al baño lentamente –Control…

O.o

– ¡Buenos días! –exclamo alegre, entrando al comedor.

– Buenos días –devolvió Sesshumaru -¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunto interesado. Ella sonrió ampliamente, sentándose frente a el y tomando la jarra de leche con la derecha y la caja de cereales con la izquierda.

– Bien –respondió distraída.

– ¿Estabas con Inuyasha anoche?

– ¿Por qué? –devolvió, tomando una cuchara.

– Escuche barullo –respondió.

– Ah –emitió comiendo animadamente –Estábamos… -trago –Hablado –completo.

– Hablado… -repitió mirándola sin creerle. Ella se sonrojo.

– Aclarando cosas –aclaro. El enarco una ceja -¡Ya! ¿A ti que te interesa? –le pregunto molesta.

– Nada, solamente preguntaba –encogió los hombros.

– ja… chusma –mascullo tomando mas cereales. El simplemente la miro de reojo.

Ambos continuaron en silencio, el leyendo una revista de modelos exóticas y ella comiendo cereal, sonrojándose cada tanto, ya que recordaba constantemente el apreciado, y hermoso momento con Inuyasha. Ese beso había sido su sueño y pesadilla, había sido…

– Buenos días –esa voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se giro sobre la silla y sin evitar se sonrojo.

– Bueno días –murmuro girándose nuevamente y llenando su boca con cereales, mientras que con sus ojos buscaba mirar otra cosa que no sea el y su pecho fornido… el la miro con una sonrisa, que ella no vio, para sentarse en la punta de la mesa…

– Ponte una camisa –pidió Sesshumaru –No todos tenemos el mismo estomago –comento burlón.

– No molestes –pidió rolando los ojos.

– Por cierto, ¿Y Kikio? –pregunto su hermano mayor.

– Se fue al medico –respondió. Kagome lo miro extrañada -¿Por?

– ¿Medico? –Repitió Kagome enarcando una ceja, Inuyasha asintió -¿Por lo del bebe? ¿Se sentía mal?

El negó tomando algunas galletitas y metiéndoselas en la boca.

– Se fue a hacer chequeo –respondió apenas.

– ¿Chequeo? –repitió Sesshumaru.

– ¡Ya! No pregunten todo dos veces, si, si chequeo, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ya frustrado.

– Los sábados no ahí medico para chequeos y menos si no tienes turno –informo Kagome irónica.

– Lo que en conclusión… -dejo la frase en el aire Sesshumaru.

_Te mintió _–pensó molesta Kagome.

– Se equivoco –mintió –Iré a ver si la alcanzo –aviso levantándose.

– Pero… ¿Conoces donde queda el hospital Shamisagua? –pregunto.

– No, pero pediré indicaciones –respondió.

– Será mejor que te acompañe –dijo decidido Inuyasha.

– ¡No! Deja que iré yo, además quiero caminar un poco –excuso.

– ¿Enserio? –pregunto dudoso Sesshumaru. Ella asintió –Bueno, cualquier cosa me llamas…

– Si, por cierto… ¿Se fue hace mucho? –le pregunto a Inuyasha.

– No, hace… quince, veinte minutos –respondió.

– Ahm… -emitió pensativa.

– Tú me has dicho que has vivido un tiempo aquí cuando eras chiquita –recordó Sesshumaru. Kagome asintió.

– Si, aun recuerdo más o menos como llegar al centro –coincidió sonriente.

– Entonces, no ahí problema –murmuro Inuyasha.

– No, tu vete a buscar a Miroku y a Sango que quiero verlos que yo dentro de una hora mas o menos vuelvo –le dijo. El asintió.

O.o

Bufo sentándose violentamente sobre la silla.

– Cada vez me cuesta mas salir de esa casa –gruño. El rió levemente.

– Pero por lo menos ya estas aquí –murmuro tomando sus manos e inclinándose a besar sus labios, los cuales le correspondieron.

– Siempre que pueda vendré, eso tenlo por seguro –Aclaro sonriente.

– Como me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes –dijo el con pesar, sin dejar de observar sus hermosos ojos.

– Tú sabes que no me gustaría verlo sufrir…

– ¿Y como anda el bebe? –cambio de tema. La camarera dejo las tazas de café sobre la mesa y se retiro. El toco por debajo de la mesa su vientre y ella sonrió ampliamente con la ternura reflejada en sus ojos oscuros…

O.o

– Bien… -murmuro por dentro –Debo bajar en la que viene… -toco el timbre y al pasar unos metros el colectivo paro y ella bajo. Miro el lugar con detenimiento y enseguida pudo distinguir el lugar…

Estaba en la esquina de la tienda de chocolates. Sonrió emocionada y miro la otra esquina, en el cual se encontraba un bar., el mejor bar. de la cuidad, donde preparaban los mejores capuchinos. Su estomago rugió y tanteo el bolsillo de su pantalón.

– No traje dinero –suspiro con nostalgia.

Se giro nuevamente, para comenzar su recorrido en busca de la zorra de Kikio, cuando de pronto, su mirada capto algo. Para en seco y se acerco un poco mas al final de la acera, donde los autos pasaban rápidamente, rozándola por centímetros…

– Kikio –dijo sorprendida, observándola con atención. Ella se encontraba sentada en ese bar., con un hombre del lado de la ventana, riendo y besándose cada tanto –Maldición –mascullo apretando sus puños…

_Kikio la zorra xD ya... problemas resueltos ;)! aora si... dejen de amenazarme... u.u_

click en Go y deja un revienw a esta niña llena de maldad ;)!


	14. Enfrentando la verdad

_Me olvide de aclarar.. xD en el finc enamorandola le cambie el nombre... ¿xq? xq ya existia uno con el mismo y no kedaba tener todos iguales de todos modos.. luego de la deprecion.. (ah.. exagerada) Rin-Little-emo-Princess me ayudo con el nombre! yeah! un aplauso para la chika.. xD :)! como sea.. onda q el otro finc nada q ver con este, pero me olvide de decirlo.. jaja ya.._

_1... 2... ¿y despues del 2? ah si... 10_

_lean :)!_

**Cáp. 14: ****enfrentando la verdad**

Carcajeo y tomo un sorbo de café.

– Tú sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo –repitió. Ella asintió –Entonces, ¿Por qué no nos vamos? –le pregunto exasperado.

– Ya te dije el por que –respondió con un suspiro. El chasqueo los dientes.

– Lo se –coincidió –Pero, puedes dejarlo o confiésale la verdad…

– ¿Tu como te sentirías si te dijera que el bebe no es tuyo? –le pregunto seria.

– Me mataría –respondió entre risa.

– Entonces, comprende que no puedo –toco su mejilla y la acaricio –No ahora… -murmuro. El lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y asentir resignado.

O.o

No sabia que estaba apunto de hacer. Su subconciencia estaba actuando sola y eso era malo. Había cruzado la calle y entro dentro del bar. No se iba a esconder y escuchar lo que hablaban. Iba a ir con ellos y aclarar las cosas, por que no podía dejar que Kikio engañara a Inuyasha de esa manera.

Kikio palideció cuando la vio caminar hacia ella. Kagome sonrió y al llegar a ambos, tomo una silla de la otra mesa y se sentó en la punta, quedando así en medio de ambos.

– Hola Kikio –le saludo ella sonriendo irónica.

– ¿Se conocen? –pregunto el muchacho. Kagome giro su vista a el.

– Si, soy la amiga de su prometido –respondió. El chico la miro sorprendido, sin saber que decir -¿No dirás nada Kikio?

– El… el… es un amigo de mi antiguo trabajo y… -comenzó a excusar. Kagome borro su sonrisa y la miro lo más seria que podía, tensándose…

– No me vengas con esas cosas –pidió.

– Pero es verdad…

– Nosotros somos amigos, nada mas –dijo el muchacho.

Kagome lo ignoro.

– Escúchame, Kikio, te conviene decirme la verdad o… -saco de su bolsillo su celular con cámara y ahí fue donde ambos se quedaron duros, con la boca desencajada –Ya sabes que significa esto, ¿verdad?

– Niña, estas… estas equivocada. Nosotros somos amigos desde…

Ella lo interrumpió.

– ¿Me vas a decir que besarse, tocarse y las demás cosas es amistad? –le pregunto irónica. El no contesto –Entonces, Kikio… -la miro a ella –Si me beso con Inuyasha… ¿No será ningún problema para ti, no? –le dijo burlonamente –Digo… como el y yo somos amigos…

– ¡Ya basta de discutir! –exclamo el chico.

-Entonces, terminemos esto diciéndome la verdad…

-No ahí que aclarar nada –dijo Kikio.

-¿Quieren que le muestre las fotos a Inuyasha? –pregunto.

-No –respondió Kikio.

-¿De quien es el bebe?

Miro al muchacho, pero este desvió su mirada.

-¿Tuyo, verdad? –le pregunto.

-¡Es de Inuyasha! –Exclamo Kikio –Ya dije que…

-Kikio, basta de mentiras –pidió cansada Kagome. El muchacho suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

-Es mió –dijo en un susurro. Kikio desencajo la mandíbula y miro al joven sin saber que decir. Kagome sonrió triunfal.

-Naraku….

O.o

Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban sentados en el sofá hablando animadamente y comiendo cada tanto las galletitas que Sango les traía de la cocina. En una de esas, Miroku sonrió de una forma rara y miro a su amigo…

-Le propondré matrimonio a Sango –le susurro. Inuyasha sonrió.

-¡Felicidades! –exclamo.

-¡Sshh! –Miroku le tapo la boca –Se lo diré ahora…

-Yo que tu, primero me fijo si ella aceptara –opino el –Digo… para no quedar mal…

-Inuyasha, nadie conoce mejor a Sango que yo –dijo.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices… vamos, llámala… -sonrió animándolo nuevamente.

-Te hago una apuesta – apunto el. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-No, por que tus castigos son raros…

-Este te gustara –prometió el –Si ella acepta, tu debes encadenarte con Kagome…

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos.

-¿No crees que ya somos grandecitos para esos juegos? –inquirió. Miroku negó.

-Si yo pierdo… bueno, eso lo decides tu…

-Uhm… tienes que ir desnudo hasta la tienda de la esquina… -rió.

-¡Trato! –acepto emocionado estrechando sus manos.

-¡Sango! –la llamo. Enseguida apareció ella con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto. Miroku se levanto, se acerco a ella y se arrodillo. Sango se sonrojo –Levántate, Miroku…. –pidió avergonzada, tomando de su brazo, pero el negó.

-Sango… -comenzó -¿Quieres casarte conmigo para tener miles de hijitos? –pregunto. Ella trago saliva nerviosamente.

_No debí hacer esa apuesta… _-pensó arrepentido Inuyasha, esperando impaciente la respuesta de Sango.

Paso medio minuto, cuando ella, por fin, sonrió ampliamente y se agachó a la altura de Miroku.

-¡Acepto! –grito besándolo.

-¡¡Felicidades!! –aplaudió contento Inuyasha. Luego cambio su cara –_maldición… _

O.o

-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? –inquirió ella. Kikio y Naraku terminaron confesando todo, el bebe definitivamente era de Inuyasha, se veían casi todos los días, Kikio se escapaba por las noches, cuando Inuyasha dormía y se iba a la cama de Naraku. Una zorra con todas las palabras.

-Bueno –comenzó Naraku –Teníamos pensando irnos del país –contesto.

-Pero ya dije que no quiero hacerle daño a Inuyasha –aclaro Kikio.

-Créeme, le harás mas daño cuando nazca el bebe, por que no tendrá nada de parecido a el… -le dijo. Naraku asintió.

-Es verdad, amor –coincidió -¿Por qué no irnos ahora? Tengo el dinero suficiente para pasajes, una casa y todo lo que tú necesites allí…

-Un novio con dinero –apunto burlona Kagome –Buena elección…

-Pero tengo miedo –admitió ella.

Naraku le tomo las manos.

-Tú sabes que yo siempre te protegeré en todas –prometió. Kikio sonrió –Nunca te dejare…

-Bien… -sonrió Kikio.

O.o

Luego de una hora había regresado a la casa nuevamente, con una carita de feliz cumpleaños. Sus labios formaban una sonrisa amplia y sus ojitos cafés brillaban de alegría. ¡Tenia a Inuyasha para ella! Ja, siempre debió ser así…

Ahora solamente quedaba contarle la verdad. Después quedaría la duda de si el la amaba a Kagome, luego de eso… se casarían y…

No bueno, su mente había viajado muy lejos.

-¡Hola! –grito transmitiendo alegría. Enseguida aparecieron Miroku, Inuyasha y Sango -¡Sango! –exclamo corriendo hacia ella y aventándose sobre ella, causando que se cayeran al suelo.

-¡Kagome!

-¡¡Te extrañe mucho!! –sollozo abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Yo igual amiga…

-Bueno, Kag, ¿A mi no me saludas? –pregunto Miroku con cara deprimida. Ambas chicas se levantaron y Kagome se tiro sobre su amigo.

-¡Miroku! Mi mujeriego –lo abrazo de la misma manera.

-No, bueno, ahora es mió –agrego Sango. Kagome lo soltó.

-No te enojes, Sango. Era una bromita –tranquilizo Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y Kikio? –pregunto Inuyasha extrañado.

-Ah, ya viene –respondió mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

-¡Kag me caso! –grito Sango dando saltito. Kagome la imito mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-¿¡Con Ryoma!? –pregunto asombrada. Sango paro de saltar y Miroku carraspeo.

-No, conmigo –aclaro celoso.

-Ah –emitió –Otra bromita –murmuro nuevamente nerviosa.

-¡Ya, ¿Cuándo? –pregunto interesada.

-Eso no lo se, lo veremos mas ade… -pero fue interrumpida, por que la puerta se abrió. Kagome sonrió, mientras que los demás miraban incrédulos la escena. Más Inuyasha.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? –pregunto mirando las manos unidas.

-Inuyasha –comenzó tomando aire –Naraku es el padre de m hijo, no tu…

Hubo un minuto de silencio y entonces, Inuyasha reacciono de la forma menos esperada por Kagome. Amago con ir a pegarle, pero Miroku lo detuvo.

-Suéltame y mato a ese estupido –pidió haciendo fuerza para soltarse del agarre.

-No, cálmate Inuyasha… -le pidió haciendo muecas.

Kagome miro asombrada a Inuyasha. El… ¿En verdad amaba a Kikio? Bajo la mirada triste y un nudo se formo en su garganta y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Lo siento… -murmuro Kikio.

-¿¡Lo sientes!? –Gruño Inuyasha, asustando a los presentes -¿¡Que lo sientes!? ¿Acaso todos estos años juntos me viviste engañando? –pregunto molesto. Kikio comenzó a llorar amargadamente, mientras que su novio, sin decir nada, la abrazaba…

Naraku entendía como se sentía Inuyasha.

De pronto, Inuyasha cambio su reacción y comenzó a reír irónicamente.

-Me lo venia venir, y mas de ti, Kikio –le dijo con maldad –Aceptable de una zorra… -escupió.

-Déjala Inuyasha –intervino Sango. El la ignoro y comenzó a reír nuevamente.

-Inuyasha… yo… -sollozo Kikio.

-Vete –dijo mirándola fijamente con una frialdad increíble.

-Pero yo…

-¡¡Te dije que te fueras!! –grito nuevamente. Kikio sin decir más abrió la puerta y se fue llorando, siendo seguida por su amante.

Miroku hizo una seña a Sango, la cual asintió dudosa y se alejo de ambos. Kagome permanecía aun lado de Inuyasha con la mirada baja y con sus manos entrezaladas. Se sentía fatal… demasiado mal…

Inuyasha suspiro apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Ya suéltame Miroku –pidió frustrado, tratando de soltarse.

-Solo un poco mas… -murmuro para si –Ya esta –lo soltó y se alejo con Sango.

-Inuyasha –lo llamo Kagome. El no se limito a mirarla –Yo…

-Iré a mi habitación –interrumpió con voz pesada. Dios un paso y algo lo detuvo, haciendo que cayera al suelo de cara -¿Qué demo… -pero no pudo seguir por que escucho un gritito y un peso extra sobre su espalda…

-Auch… -emitió Kagome.

-¿Qué…

Kagome miro sus pies y palideció y se bajo de la espalda de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto preocupado, incorporándose…

-Mira –señalo temblorosa. El dirigió su mirada a sus pies y se llevo una sorpresa.

Estaban nuevamente encadenados… pero ahora, eran unidos por sus tobillos con unas cadenas.

-¡¡Miroku!! –grito Inuyasha molesto…

_¿Quien dijo que ser yo era facil?_


	15. Mente vs Cuerpo

**Cáp. 15: ****Mente vs cuerpo**

Se giro nuevamente, mientras que cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. Era casi media noche y aun no podía dormir. ¿Y quien podría dormir cuando un hombre que no es nada tuyo duerme a tu lado? No estaba incomoda, solamente estaba nerviosa por sus cercanías. Su espalda chocaba contra el costado de Inuyasha y podía sentir su calidez.

Trago saliva y se aferro aun más a la almohada. Inuyasha se encontraba sin remera y en bóxer. Mientras que ella estaba con unos tirantes negros y un short rosa corto, su pijama. Estaba nerviosa, hasta sentía como su cuerpo temblar levemente.

La cama se movió, ya que el se giro. Casi se quedo sin pulmones al jadear cuando sintió la mano de Inuyasha rodear su pequeña cintura. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente y deseaba que por el silencio no se escucharan sus latidos.

-¿Qué te sucede, Kagome? –le susurro ronco sobre su cuello. Trago saliva y el se acerco mas a ella, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

-N-no pu-puedo dormir –balbuceo apenas ya que la voz no salía. Escucho un suspiro por parte de el y se movió nuevamente, quedando con su antigua pose, boca arriba. Kagome bufo. Se había alejado de ella.

_Bien hecho, Kag _–se reprocho así misma. Seguramente el pensó que al acercarse a ella había interrumpido su sueño.

-Inuyasha… -susurro girándose, el entonces, de un rápido movimiento la recostó bien en la cama y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando profundamente.

Si el seguía así su corazón se saldría por su boca. Tembló levemente y deseo que el la besara. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

-¿Te molesta? –pregunto después de un rato.

-No –susurro. El la abrazo fuertemente.

-Nunca me dejes…

-Inuyasha... –murmuro sorprendida.

O.o

Estar nerviosa es quedarse corta. Estaba hasta incomoda al estar junto a el. Esta vez ya no era como cuando era dos adolescentes y eran orgullosos. Ahora estaban concientes de lo que sentían y bañarse, esta vez, no seria nada productivo.

No querían bañarse, pero debían hacerlo. Kagome movía sus labios, tratando de buscar alguna forma de bañarse sin tener que… estar ambos en la ducha al mismo tiempo. Obviamente, que si quedaba uno afuera seria imposible, por que la cadena era corta y solamente tenían centímetros de separación.

Suspiro con frustración y entonces noto como Inuyasha comenzaba a desvestirse. Se sonrojo furiosamente y lo apunto con su dedo.

-¿¡Que haces!? –grito con horror. Inuyasha se giro mostrando su buen formado y musculoso pecho. Kagome trago saliva y no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, estaba solamente en bóxer, suficiente como para que su imaginación renaciera.

-Obvio que sacarme la ropa –respondió -¿Acaso tu viste a alguien bañarse vestido? –le pregunto irónico.

Ella jadeo y desvió su mirada. ¿Cómo haría para bañarse con semejante vista? Aspiro, suspiro, aspiro y suspiro…

-¿Te sacaras la ropa? –le pregunto ronco. Kagome se atraganto con la saliva y lo miro con los ojos saltones. Entonces Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente –Digo… yo me quedo con bóxer y tu con tu… ropa interior, así nos bañamos de una vez –corrigió nerviosamente.

Asintió dudosa y obligo a Inuyasha cerrar sus ojos. El bufo y termino haciéndole caso, ya que ella lo amenazo con pegarle con el secador de pelo. Se quito la ropa lentamente, pensando una y otra vez si estaba bien lo que estaba por hacer.

¡¡Estaba por bañarse con Inuyasha!! Era un suicidio. Aguantar semejante cuerpazo y más cuando se dio cuenta que lo amaba…

Una vez que estaba en ropa interior. Respiro profundamente y murmuro un leve _ya _lo que hizo que Inuyasha abriera sus ojos y quedara mirándola fijamente. No pudo evitar humedecer sus labios al ver su pequeño cuerpo bien formado comparado al de el. Kagome noto como el la miraba y ladeó su rostro sonrojada.

-Eh… eh… estas… -dejo el susurro en el aire al notar como ella abría la llave del agua y al hacerlo se inclinaba levemente, dejando a la vista su trasero…

Su corazón bombeo con fuerza y comenzó a sentir como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse. Negó con la cabeza y poso su mirada en otro lado que no sea el trasero redondito de Kagome.

-Listo, ¿Entramos? –pregunto apenada. El asintió y ambos se metieron debajo de la lluvia.

Estaban pegados, ya que el lugar era pequeño. Kagome tomo el jabón, mientras que Inuyasha el shampoo y comenzaron a lavarse. Sin evitar, obviamente mandarse miraditas.

Kagome se enjabono los senos y noto como sus pezones estaban erectos, mientras que la parte sensible de su cuerpo comenzaba a latir, ya que Inuyasha _sin querer _había rozado con su brazo el seno derecho de ella.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados. El estaba delante de ella, mientras que Kagome estaba pegada a la pared fría del baño. Trago saliva y comenzó a respirar agitadamente al notar su brillante mirada ámbar.

-Kagome –gimió el con voz ronca. Mientras que ponía sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de ella. Kagome miro sus hermosos ojos ámbar que brillaban de una manera deseosa.

Se humedeció los labios y recorrió el camino que hacían las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra su pecho. Y por un momento, sintió la necesidad de besar y lamber su pecho.

-Inuyasha… -lo llamo ella con voz incitante y entonces, fue cuando la barrera de desarmo.

Los labios masculinos chocaron con los femeninos y una guerra de caricias comenzó. El adentro con su lengua a la boca de ella, quien lo acepto gustosa y jadeo entre el beso. Paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a jugar con su cabello mojado, mientras que el, había acariciado sus costillas, la cintura y termino con ambas manos en su trasero.

Acaricio fervientemente y de un momento a otro, la elevo y ella envolvió con sus piernas la cadera de el, el cual la había aplastado contra la pared. Ambos dejaron de besarse para gemir, ya que sus sexos se habían rozado. Entonces, Inuyasha comenzó a besar su cuello, lambiéndolo y succionándolo levemente, dejando marcas rojas mientras que bajaba cada vez más.

-Inu… Inuyasha… -gimió Kagome al sentir como el con sus dientes quitaba la tela que tapaba sus senos. Sin darle tiempo a que se quejara, había atrapado con sus labios uno de los pezones de la chica, la cual se había aferrado aun mas a el e hizo que sus sexos volvieran a rozarse, pero esta vez, Kagome pudo sentir como su miembro erecto rozaba contra su entrada.

Gimieron con fuerza y el volvió a besarla a los labios, pero esta vez con mas desesperación. Kagome pasó sus finos dedos por su pecho y comenzó a acariciar cada rincón de su piel, su espalda, sus brazos y sus labios, donde los mordió levemente y bajo para besar su cuello al tiempo que el jugaba con sus senos.

_¡¡Inuyasha, Kagome!! _

Dejaron de besarse al escuchar los gritos provenientes de afuera. El bajo al suelo lentamente a Kagome, sin antes gruñir con frustración.

_¡Abran par de degenerados!_

Kagome no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al suelo y taparse con sus brazos sus senos. Estaba apunto de hacer el amor con Inuyasha… se sonrojo furiosamente y miro de reojo a Inuyasha, quien apagaba el agua.

-Ese condenado –mascullo tomando dos toallas. Una para ella y otra para el –Aunque, podríamos no abrirles –dijo mirando a Kagome, quien se sonrojo aun mas.

-Cr-creo… que mejor seria abrirles –opino ella nerviosamente. El suspiro y ella aprovecho que el cerro sus ojos para envolverse.

-Luego terminaremos lo que empezamos…

O.o

-Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, dere…

PAAFF

-auu… -gimió sobándose el trasero. El gruño.

-¡Te dije derecha! –grito molesta. El rolo los ojos.

-Lo siento, no escuche –murmuro irónico.

-Si aprendemos a caminar será un milagro –mascullo incorporándose junto con su ayuda.

-Baa por lo menos podemos hacer mas movimientos –devolvió. Ella lo miro sin entender –Digo mas libertad en ciertas cosas… -Kagome entendió su doble sentido y se sonrojo.

-Y esperemos que acabe pronto…

-¡Ya llegamos! –gritaron dos par de voces emocionados. Inuyasha y Kagome que se encontraba en la cocina revisando el refrigerador se giraron -¿Qué hacían, tórtolos? –pregunto piradamente Miroku.

-Nada de lo que tu cerebro imagine –devolvió molesto Inuyasha.

-Eeeh… Kag, te ayudo con la cena –se ofreció Sango. Kagome asintió gustosa.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Amigo! Vamos a ver el partido –grito Miroku yéndose para la sala. El bufo.

-¡No puedo idiota! –devolvió molesto.

-¿Y por que no? ¿Acaso quieres estar cerca de tu querida Kagome? –Pregunto suspicaz –No te preocupes, Sango no come mujeres…

-¡Idiota! –Grito –No puedo por que tú me encadenaste a ella

Entonces, se escucho una pequeña risilla desde la sala.

-Cierto, lo olvide…

Inuyasha bufo y se apoyo contra la mesada, ya que Kagome estaba cocinando.

-Si, yo te ayudare a no olvidar… -susurro con rabia, observando a su compañera hablar animadamente con su amiga.

_Que cosas... y aun quedan mas pervenciones! por que... aun no habra lemon, eso creo.. xD depende de cuanto mas dure mi imaginacion y esperemos que mucho ;)! como 100pre gracias por sus revienws y perdon la demora... internet me anda para el culo. xD_

atte: lLaur!


	16. frustracion

_JuJu perdon x la demoritah ;) es q.. como saben... internet no me anda.. xD y ando castigada asi que al ciber tammpoco puedo ir..  
Weno.. weno.. espero que les guste este cap... _

**Cáp. 16: Frustración…**

**-**Por fin se fueron –suspiro cansado. Ella asintió –Sabes, estaba pensando que… -se giro para mirarla y quedo con la boca entre abierta.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con inocencia mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco con sus dientes a la frutilla acaramelada. El trago saliva y aspiro profundamente.

-Bueno, es que… -no dijo mas nada.

¿Para que gastar saliva? Ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que estaba por decirle. Kagome la miraba interesada, con sus ojos marrones fijos en los dorados de el, mientras que sus labios saboreaban la frutilla. A corto la distancia que había entre ellos, sus brazos se apoyaron en la mesada, mientras que Kagome era encerrada entre ellos.

Se había quedado sin frutilla… _no es momento para pensar en comer, Kagome _pensó nerviosa. Sus manos –sin su permiso –fueron a parar a su pecho, donde podía sentir como subía y bajaba por la respiración acompasada que tenia. Aspiro y se mordió levemente su labio inferior, mientras que enfocaba su mirada a los labios masculinos de el.

-Kagome…

Tembló levemente a escuchar su nombre de forma ronca y varonil. Juraba que si no era por que estaba apoyada contra la mesada caería. Sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza y la sangre recorrer con rapidez por sus venas, el había prometido sin su acontecimiento a terminar lo del baño y sus ojos dorados decían que tenia pensado cumplirlo.

Claro que quería terminar lo que empezaron. Mando al frente a Kikio para que desapareciera del departamento y ahora que estaban solos no tenían el tiempo para hacerlo. ¿Se entiende? Me explico, cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo en el baño, digo _hacerlo_ por que hacer el amor es muy largo y…

Se quedo helada y con los ojos bien abiertos. Su corazón dejo de funcionar y por un momento su mente se nublo. Trago saliva y cerró sus ojos una vez que se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha la estaba besando de manera lenta y suave, lambiendo sus labios y saboreándolos. Suspiro de placer y paso sus brazos alrededor de su nuca, mientras que comenzaba a corresponderle el beso.

Entre abrió sus labios y dejo que el explorara con su lengua la boca de ella. Las manos de Inuyasha fueron a parar a sus muslos, donde los acaricio lentamente y luego, sin hacer mucha fuerza, la elevo y la sentó en la mesada y se acomodo entre sus piernas para estar más cómodo. Se separo de sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando marcas, sus manos grandes y calidas comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa y a bajarla por el hombro lentamente, mientras que sus labios seguían el camino…

-Inuyasha…

Suspiro Kagome comenzando a desabrocharle también su camisa negra mientras que sus manos iban tocando su pecho con lentitud. El gruño de placer y volvió a reclamar sus labios con salvajismo. Se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos con deseos. Ambos sonrieron, mientras que ella se sonrojo. Estaban decididos, iban a terminar lo que empezaron…

El se acerco nuevamente a ella, quien lo esperaba con su boca entre abierta y con sus ojos entre cerrados, mirando fijamente los labios masculinos acercarse a ella, cuando sus labios se estaban por rozar alguien abrió la puerta de la entrada…

-Que problemático –se escucho del otro lado. Ambos miraron la sala, que era retumbada por los pasos secos y cortos que se escuchaban.

-¡Debemos vestirnos! –exclamo en un murmullo Kagome. Lo corrió a Inuyasha y se bajo de la mesada, para tomar su camisa y ponérsela rápidamente.

Inuyasha en cambio no se puso la camisa, se sentía frustrado, insatisfecho y con ganas de estrangular a la persona que había entrado a interrumpir por segunda vez. ¿Podía ser posible que el destino no quisiera que ambos hicieran el amor? Que le costaba al mundo dejarlos treinta minutos o una hora juntos, ¿Tanto le costaba? Suspiro frustrado y miro a Kagome arreglarse el cabello. Ella no parecía estar de la misma manera que el, claro, las mujeres eran raras…

Miro a su amigo fiel y negó. Otra vez con ganas…

-Sesshumaru –susurro Kagome sorprendida. El analizo la situación.

Kagome arreglándose el cabello nerviosamente, su labio hinchado y sus mejillas rojas. Paso su mirada a Inuyasha quien estaba con la mandíbula tensa, torso descubierto y…

-Veo que llegue en un mal momento… -afirmo mirando a Kagome, quien se sonrojo aun mas y bajo la mirada.

-No, Sesshumaru es que…

Pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-Si, llegas en un mal momento, ¿Acaso no podías desaparecer un par de días más? –le pregunto de mala gana.

-No te preocupes, dentro de tres días no me veras mas –lo tranquilizo irónico. Inuyasha bufo y Sesshumaru miro sus tobillos -¿Por qué están atados?

-Encadenados –corrigió Kagome.

-Okey, encadenados –coincidió.

-Apuesta de Inuyasha con Miroku –respondió Kagome.

-Sesshumaru –lo llamo Inuyasha -¿No puedes ir a la casa de alguna noviecita por algunas horas? –le pregunto fingiendo amabilidad.

-No –respondió como si nada.

Buena y perfecta contestación para que el animal salvaje que habitaba en Inuyasha se desatara. Tenia ganas de echarlo y continuar lo que estaba haciendo con Kagome.

-Sesshumaru yo…

-Aaaahhh… -bostezo Kagome estirándose. Ambos hombres la miraron –Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir… -aviso comenzando a caminar.

Inuyasha casi cae al tratar de seguir los pasos de Kagome, quien caminaba como si no estuviera unida a el.

-Buenas noches Sessho –se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, hermosa… -le devolvió. Inuyasha paso por su lado –Dulces sueños, princesita –le dijo burlonamente. Inuyasha lo miro de reojo.

-Buenas noche idiota…

O.o

Estaban durmiendo. Si, durmiendo solamente. No hubo beso de despedida, ni rose, ni un abrazo nada… solamente, ella se acostó, se acomodo dijo un _Buenas noches _y se tapo hasta la nariz como si fuera una niña pequeña y el no tuvo otra opción que acostarse con calma, devolverle el _Buenas noches _y taparse hasta la nariz. Ni siquiera sus piernas se rozaban…

Que situación tan frustrante. Lo habían intentado dos veces un mismo día y terminaban siempre siendo interrumpidos. Para colmo, no podían intentar nada esa noche, por que Sesshumaru estaba en el cuarto de alado mirando porno.

Así que solamente le quedaba, cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

O.o

-Escúchame Inuyasha –comenzó apuntándolo con su dedo –Sesshumaru es mi mejor amigo, así que se quedara aquí –aclaro seria.

El se cruzo de brazos y bufo.

-¿De quien es esta casa? –pregunto con ironía – ¡Mía! –Exclamo –Y yo como legitimo dueño de esta mansión quiero que ese… -lo señalo –Se vaya a la casa de su novia –finalizo mirando la pared molesto.

-¡Pero yo quiero que el…

-No te preocupes Kagome –lo tranquilizo Sesshumaru –Dentro de dos días nos iremos y no tendremos que soportar mas a este… -lo miro de arriba abajo de mala gana –Este idiota…

Inuyasha apretó sus puños con fuerza y miro fijamente a Sesshumaru.

-Ella no se ira contigo…

Kagome se sorprendió y Sesshumaru simplemente sonrió burlón.

-Inuyasha…

-Claro que se ira –devolvió -¿Tu crees que ella estará contigo después de todo lo que le hiciste sufrir? –le pregunto serio.

-¿Por qué no? Te pedí perdón, ¿Verdad? –dijo mirando a Kagome, quien estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Inuyasha no seas patético –le reprocho con molestia.

El en cambio no escucho las palabras de su hermano y puso ambas manos en la cintura de Kagome, quien lo miro sonrojada.

-¿No te iras, verdad? –le pregunto en un susurro. Ella bajo la mirada dudosa -¿No pensaras dejarme solo, verdad? Lo prometiste Kag… -apoyo su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello. Ella suspiro y un gruñido se escucho en toda la sala.

-Mejor me iré a ver a Rin –aviso Sesshumaru de mala gana, abrió la puerta y la cerro de golpe.

Kagome trago saliva y abrazo también a Inuyasha, quien la había apretado mas contra el. De un momento a otro, Kagome lo separo de ella y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-No tengo nada que me retenga aquí –murmuro. El la miro sorprendido –Quizás si, pero lo dudo…

Y entonces ella se dejo caer sobre el sofá oscuro, seguida por Inuyasha quien se había quedado pensativo…

_Yeah.. me salio medio sentimental.. xD  
wee.. okeey.. ya.. dejen rewiens.. _

_aahh... cierto.._

eso de responder preguntas natalia.. xD eeh.. q preguntas kieres q responda? las dudas? uhm... lo q pasa es q.. ando con poco y nada de tiempo.. internet.. como siempre.. para el culo y si me conecto es pura suerte.. xD ah.. y.. chiron-heero.. okeii.. mata a los de internet.. xDDD  
okei.. las dejo pervertidas :) de kariño.. xD wee.. me voi.. y.. ah.. NO soy como las demas autoras. xD


	17. Fin

_Perdonen la tardanza.. jojo.. pero es q.. esta vez si me kede sin internet y me temo q para siempre... aora tengo que venir a un ciber en el cual esta siempre lleno.. y no tengo tiempo, ademas, ando mal, super mega mal en la escuela, tengo casi todas las notas aplasadas y mis padres quieren que me ponga a estudiar y que me coma un libro de enciclopedia global (si, como no) y como veran, por un tiempo tardare algunos dias mas de lo casual en publicar (eso no quiere decir que abandone mis fincs) xD asi que no se me enojen... por que no tenia pensado darle fin a esta historia, pero bueno.. espero que les guste como siempre y dejen sus revienws )  
_

**Cáp. 17: **

-Le pedí matrimonio a Rin –contó Sesshumaru. Su amiga sonrió ampliamente –Y mañana vendrá con nosotros…

Ella se mordió levemente el labio inferior, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Sessho

El tomo su mano derecha y la acerco a sus labios, para plantarle un beso en sus nudillos.

-¿Y tu que harás? –le pregunto interesado. Ella suspiro.

-Buscarme un departamento –contesto. El enarco una ceja -¿No pensaras que viviré contigo y Rin? –le pregunto con ironía.

-¿Por qué no? –devolvió cruzado de brazos.

-Ahí Sessho…

-De todos modos… -comenzó serio -¿Qué pasara con el sarnoso?

-Bueno… -le echo un vistazo a la cocina, donde el se encontraba comiendo quien sabe que –Eso no lo se –admitió triste –Yo no puedo quedarme…

-Ni tampoco dejaría que te quedaras –replico el.

Ella bajo la mirada sin decir nada.

_No me ama…_

O.o

Apretó la cuchara fuertemente, haciendo que se doblara levemente. Estaba molesto, triste y confuso. No sabia que demonios hacer, Kagome se iba el sábado por la tarde y era viernes a la noche. No tenia nada de tiempo para hablarle, convencerla… ¿de que?

Se metió en la boca la cuchara llena de helado de vainilla y luego hizo una mueca, mientras que apretaba sus ojos con fuerza y tomaba con una de sus manos su frente.

Se le congelo el cerebro…

Suspiro y dejo la cuchara de lado, para apoyar ambas manos sobre la mesada y mirar fijamente la cerámica blanca. Si solamente Miroku hubiera perdido la llave como años atrás, ella aun estaría encadenada a el y no podría irse, tendría mas tiempo para…

¿Para que?

Apretó sus dientes y lanzo el pote de helado al suelo. No sabia que hacer, ¿Cómo convencerla de que no se vaya? ¿Diciéndole que la ama? ¿Y si no creía? El… la quería, de eso estaba seguro pero ya no recordaba lo que era amar, lo que sintió por Kikio no era amor, era… era… cariño.

¿Como decirle que la amaba cuando en realidad no sabia lo que sentía?

Por cariño no la podía retener, por que ella ya había sufrido por eso y no quería ni volvería a hacerle sufrir nuevamente…

O.o

Apretó su cara contra la almohada, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho haciendo que no pudiera respirar sin sentir dolor. Se quería quedarse con Inuyasha, en verdad quería, pero no podía… claro que no podía estar con el cuando el en realidad no sentía nada por ella, mas que cariño, seria absurdo…

Sonrió nostálgica. Cuantos años venia sufriendo por lo mismo, cuantas veces soñó con el confesándole su amor, pero claro, son sueños inalcanzables, y los sueños son solo eso… sueños…

O.o

Dejo caer su cabeza violentamente sobre la mesa de vidrio, sintiendo como esta le congelaba la frente y le hacia doler levemente, quizás, con ayuda de esta podría pensar mejor.

Querer… amar… dos palabras iguales con distintos significados. Dos palabras problemáticas, las cuales debes ser genio para saber a que persona indicada debes decirle cada cual.

Suspiro frustrado, tenia solamente la mitad de un día para aclarar sus sentimientos, poco y nada de tiempo, no le alcanzaba, quizás si la tenia para toda la vida lograría ordenar sus pensamientos y…

-¡No!

No podía estar toda la vida así…

_¿La quieres?_

Claro que la quería, más que a su propia vida. Por ella aun estaba ahí, si no fuera por Kagome el aun seguramente estaría con Kikio y un bebe en camino que no era de el, si no de otro. Ella despertó en el la adicción de besarla o tocarla en todo momento, quería sentirla con el, en el…

Le gustaba su sonrisa y su hermosa mirada chocolate, la cual lograba ver mas allá de los que los demás no podían ver, ella te tocaba el alma y te brindaba una sensación de calidez y paz. Siempre te regalaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa para cada uno y todas distintas. Por ejemplo la sonrisa para Sesshumaru era de una niña pequeña esperando su caramelo feliz; la de Sango, la sonrisa cómplice y juguetona; la de Miroku, bueno para el sencillamente no tenia por que Miroku mayormente malinterpretaba tus gestos y siempre pensaba que querían acostarse con el, típico de un depravado, aunque aun así… siempre una sonrisita en sus labios para el existía.

_¿Y que crees que transmite tu sonrisa?_

Lo pensó breves segundos y una media sonrisa adorno su rostro. Su sonrisa era especial, por que el era especial para ella. Sus ojos chocolates brillaban de emoción y sus labios hacían la más hermosa sonrisa. Aspiro profundamente, recordando los ojos tristes de Kagome. Hoy ella no le había sonreído como siempre, ahora sonrió con tristeza, lo había notado.

Que ganas de ir y besarla tenía. Quería entrar a su habitación y aclarar sus sentimientos de una buena vez, se estaba cansando, ya no lo soportaba mas…

Se levanto rápidamente y se puso en camino hacia la habitación de Kagome.

O.o

Que fácil seria levantarse e ir a encararlo, confesarle que lo amaba mas que a nadie y que no quería irse, que quería permanecer junto a el para siempre. Todo era fácil si lo pensabas, pero no tenia agallas para hacerlo. Suspiro girándose sobre la cama y quedando boca arriba.

Toco su labio inferior con sus dedos y sus mejillas se enrojecieron al recordar las exquisitas caricias de Inuyasha, en la ducha… en la cocina… sus besos, esos besos tiernos y apasiónales de el. Después de tanto desearlo por fin lo había besado y seguramente se iban a romper los limites, ella se iba a entregar a el, como siempre lo quiso… pero no tuvo la oportunidad y ahora, ya no la tenia mas, no quedaba mas tiempo.

Se iría al otro día en la tarde y nuevamente debía tratar de olvidar y ahogar los recuerdos, por más que le dolieran en lo más profundo del alma. Seguramente, había una forma en que ella se quedara con el, tenia que ser una buena razón… por la cual ella abandonara sus estudios en Estados Unidos y quedarse allí, con el…

Esa razón era… que el le dijera que la amaba…

Sonrió melancólica, borrando sus tontos pensamientos.

_Que absurda soy…_

O.o

Tenia sus nudillos apretados, listo para golpear aquella de madera, pero no tenia el valor… trago saliva y dejo caer su brazo rendido. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No sabia que decirle, ¿Qué la amaba?

O.o

Las ganas de llorar y de gritar la invadieron, jugo unos segundos con sus dedos y se sentó en la cama, mirando su oscura habitación. Quería ir a la habitación de Inuyasha y besarlo, total… luego de mañana no lo vería mas por quien sabe cuando tiempo. Se levanto y camino a grandes pasos hacia la puerta, decidida a ir y besarlo. Tomo el pomo pero no lo giro, no se animo, pero permaneció para allí…

O.o

-Inuyasha debes hacerlo, entrar y decirle lo que sientes…

Se alentó en un murmullo, levantando nuevamente su puño cerrado. Trago saliva nuevamente, sintiendo sus manos y su frente sudada. Paso la lengua por sus labios secos y amago con pegarle y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

¿Y si lo que estaba por hacer era una locura? ¿Y si ella lo sacaba de allí a patadas?

O.o

Era un hombre, estaba segura que no le molestaría que ella lo besara, es mas, estaba segura que el la recibiría con las sabanas abiertas. Rió mentalmente…

Lo amaba, estaba segura y si no podía tener su amor, por lo menos quería sentirlo con ella aunque sea una sola vez…

O.o

-Bueno ya, Inuyasha. Debes entrar de una maldita vez…

-Kagome, solamente debes girar el pomo y salir… nada de otro mundo…

Cerraron sus ojos con fuerza, largando un suspiro y antes de que Inuyasha golpeara, Kagome abrió la puerta. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos con sus corazones latiéndoles con fuerza. Kagome trago saliva sintiendo de repente su garganta seca, el la miro directamente a los ojos y entonces comprendió…

La amaba…

Ella sonrió y el le correspondió, como un espejo, imito su sonrisa que a partir de ahora solamente pertenecería a ella. Y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos chocaron sus labios violentamente, ella colgándose de su cuello y el abrazándola de la cintura para no dejarla ir.

El cuerpo de ella choco contra la pared, mientras que una y otra vez besaba, succionaba y mordía sus labios carnosos, siendo correspondido de la misma forma por ella. Sus manos hábiles recorrían cada curva del cuerpo femenino, su cintura, su cadera y finalmente su trasero, donde lo apretó, arrancándole un gemido ahogado a Kagome.

Le quito sin problemas la blusa rosa que llevaba ese día, tirándola hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y volvió a besarla, sintiendo esta vez como Kagome desabrochonaba su camisa con rapidez, rozando con la yema de sus dedos su pecho fornido, como explorando lo ya explorado. Sonrió en medio del beso y se separo de ella, comenzando a besar su cuello, con besos húmedos y calientes, dejando marcas de su recorrido.

Comenzó a bajar cada vez mas, sintiendo como ella iba aumentando su respiración cada vez mas, rozo su seno con sus labios y ella gimió mientras lo comenzaba a empujar levemente hacia la cama, donde este cayo de espalda y ella sobre el, aplastando sus senos en su pecho. Inuyasha aprovecho y desabrocho el sujetador, ella se sentó sobre su cadera y se lo quito completamente, quedando así a la vista de el sus perfectos senos, no muy grandes ni muy chiquitos, normales, perfectos para que cabieran en sus manos. Ambos gimieron al sentir como ambos sexos se rozaban a través de la tela.

El la tomo de la cadera y la tiro aun lado de el, quedando ahora Inuyasha sobre ella, mirándola desde arriba, estaba casi desnuda ante el. Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente, sacándole así una sonrisa satisfecha a Inuyasha, ya que ese sonrojo era producido por el. Se acerco y la beso lentamente, rozando y jugando con la lengua de ella. Kagome acariciaba de arriba abajo la espalda masculina, sintiendo como se tensaban sus músculos ante las suaves caricias que ella le daba.

El bajo sus besos hasta sus senos, donde lambió y chupo su pezón, hasta que estuvo erecto para el, sacándole gemidos a Kagome quien estaba mas roja que nunca y con la respiración dificultosa. Lo tomo de la cara y lo atrajo hacia ella para poder besarlo, el mientras le quitaba lentamente la falda y las bragas, quedando así, desnuda ante el…

Se incorporo y la admiro sonriente.

-Hermosa –susurro mirándola fascinado, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun mas.

Sus piernas quedaron a los costados de la cadera de Kagome, se quito los pantalones, ante la mirada de ella, volvió a reclamar sus labios, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de ella, sintiendo el calor de su piel contra la suya.

Kagome se movió incomoda sobre la cama, haciendo así que sus sexos se rozaran y ambos gimieran con fuerza, la respiración del ambarino se dificulto al sentir la calidez y como latía la entrada de Kagome. Ella le beso el cuello y lambió, sintiendo que ya no daba mas, deseaba sentir a Inuyasha dentro de ella…

-Inuyasha…

Sintió algo recorrerle por las venas con rapidez al escucharla decir su nombre de esa manera, suplicante y deseosa, el la miro y le sonrió…

-Te amo…

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo un poco de miedo, puesto que era su primera vez, pero el la tranquilizo con su beso tierno y lento, demostrándole que nada le pasaría.

Se introdujo dentro de ella lentamente, sintiendo como la barrera lo detenía a mitad del camino, miro a Kagome dudoso pero esta estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-¿Kag?

-Hazlo…

Murmuro ella, el en cambio no se movió.

-Kag, mírame…

Pidió ronco, ella abrió sus ojos chocolates lentamente, el beso sus mejillas, sus parpados y por ultimo sus labios lentamente, sintiendo la suavidad de estos…

-Hazlo…

Gimió Kagome, el entonces no dijo mas, ella lo abrazo con fuerza y el la penetro de una para que ella no sintiera dolor, la miro preocupado al sentir con ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Cariño?

-Estoy bien

Lo tranquilizo ella, largando un suspiro profundo. Acaricio la espalda masculina llegando así a su trasero, donde lo apretó y lo obligo a hundirse mas en ella, el gruño cerrando sus ojos por la sensación de placer y entonces comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, pero con cada segundo que pasaba iba aumentando cada vez mas las embestidas, ambos gemían en un insomnio, besándose a cada rato, el susurrándole cosas y ella repitiendo que lo amaba.

Ambos llegaron al éxtasis y luego de una última embestida todo se calmo, Inuyasha cayo sobre ella con la respiración agitada al igual que ella quien no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Te amo…

Le susurro Inuyasha en su oído, ella sonrió.

-Yo también te amo –le devolvió.

Se dieron un beso lento y tierno, en donde demostraba todo el amor que habían guardado por mucho tiempo. El entonces, luego de que su respiración se normalizo, se levanto de repente, ante la mirada adormilada de Kagome, rodeo la cama y se arrodillo. Kagome se incorporo, tapándose con la sabanas y mirando a un Inuyasha desnudo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el tomo su mano derecha y beso los nudillos, provocando nuevamente los latidos desbocados de Kagome. El sin despegar su mirada dorada de la chocolate y con una sonrisa en sus labios le hablo…

-Kag, cásate conmigo…

No era una pregunta, era casi como una orden. Su corazón parecía latir a mil por hora y las palabras no salieron de su boca, por lo que a lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse a sus brazos con lágrimas a los ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios…

**Fin**

_El helado te ayuda a pensar un poco, xD a mi si me ayuda... la otra vez estaba pensando seriamente en dejar la escuela, comi helado de golpe y poom! no deje la escuela.. xD y ahora estoy tratando.. (tratando) de levantar las notas, aunque creo que es imposible, pero no importa.. lo q vale es la intencion!! jaja,.. wee.  
nos vemos en las otras historias..  
las kiero, las amo, y las odio.. yo.._

Läuri!

lauri..

_xD_

cierto.. iba a poner conti de mi ex y me re olvide de pasar el archivo a mi cel..  


_sanyonara!!_


End file.
